


Если тонко, пускай оборвется нить

by Vardana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Romance, UST, cousin Derek
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vardana/pseuds/Vardana
Summary: Если бы Стайлз не встретил Дерека Хейла, то всё равно разлюбил бы Лидию Мартин.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, где Дерек — кузен Скотта, обсценная лексика, скорее всего ООС.
> 
> а еще тут у нас имеется юст, отношения с Лидией Мартин, в которых всё очень сложно и неграфично (но они, всё же, есть), и вообще, это избитая тема про то, как человек перерастает школьную влюбленность, но я не могла не. За строчку в названии (и вдохновение) спасибо Мисановой.

– Ты всё еще любишь меня? – неожиданно спрашивает Лидия, переставая нарезать сельдерей мелкими кубиками.   
  
На кухне воцаряется холодная, колючая тишина. Даже голоса Мелиссы и Скотта, прежде доносящиеся из гостиной, становятся не слышны. Будто кто-то по щелчку пальцев подменил реальность, и Стайлз в этой реальности тонет.  
  
Лидия стоит к нему спиной. Она сейчас выглядит беззащитно и слабо, хотя в её правой руке зажат остро наточенный нож. А в горле у Стайлза зажат правильный, но такой нежеланный ответ. Он не любит врать, особенно Лидии, особенно касаемо чувств. Он не любит это напряжение между ними, поэтому, всё-таки врет.   
  
– Да, конечно, – отвечает тихо, но уверенно.  
  
– Хорошо, – кивает Лидия чуть заметно.   
  
И вроде разговор окончен, однако болезненная тишина по-прежнему остается. И голоса из гостиной не слышны, и сердце как будто не бьется, и Лидия, словно завороженная, монотонно нарезает этот чертов сельдерей.   
  
Стайлз нервничает и перекатывается с пятки на носок, поджимает губы, буквально кожей ощущая скопившийся на кухне дискомфорт. Хочется приоткрыть окно и проветрить помещение, выпустить наружу все невысказанные вопросы, все лживые ответы и пепел своих нервных клеток. Но там, за окном, новый ворох проблем и вопросов, которые не стоит впускать. Это не трусость и не метафоры – у этих проблем и вопросов есть четкое имя.   
  
Дерек Хейл.  
  
Пока тот на улице чинит свою машину – здесь, внутри, у Стайлза свой личный, вручную сооруженный пит-стоп. Отдых от переживаний, от Дерека и от чувств, сопротивляться которым в его присутствии просто невозможно.   
  
Господи, как же он скучает по тем временам, когда действительно любил Лидию Мартин.  
Господи, как было бы проще, если бы Стайлз до сих пор её любил.   
Если бы не перерос это чувство.  
Если бы не приспособился.  
Если бы.  
Если бы.  
  
Черт!  
  
Стайлз шумно выдыхает через нос, не способный контролировать свои мысли и эмоции. Лидия вторит ему, но спокойней – опускает плечи и будто сдается.   
  
Это сложно признать, и об этом очень сложно говорить вслух, но Стайлз на самом деле перерос школьную влюбленность и приспособился ко лжи, смирился с привычкой быть рядом, быть нужным. Так бывает: ты с человеком долго и преданно, ты становишься частью его жизни, и даже когда перестаешь любить, ты всё равно не уходишь. Когда закончится смирение – лишь Богу одному известно. Когда надоест обманывать самого себя – да кто бы знал? Когда чувство страха перестанет кружить голову – соберись и сделай контрольный шаг.   
  
Только нужно быть готовым: что для одного – контрольный шаг, для другого – контрольный выстрел. Привычка, между прочим, не всегда работает на оба лагеря. А чувства уж тем более.  
  
– Вы скоро там? – кричит Мелисса из соседней комнаты. – Сейчас будут показывать!  
  
Не передать словами, какое это счастье – слышать её голос. Палитра вновь насыщается красками, уходя из монохромной гаммы, и реальность встает на свое место, с одним лишь исключением: Лидия так и остается в монохроме. Это заметно, и не надо быть достаточно умным, чтобы понимать причину.   
  
– У нас всё в порядке? – для верности спрашивает Стайлз. – Эй, Лидс?  
  
Он подступает ближе, но та кладет нож и нервно отряхивает испачканную в зелени блузку; разворачивается и кивает:  
  
– Да, конечно, – отзеркаливает недавние слова Стайлза. – Пойду, позову Дерека.  
  
Губы Лидии едва растягиваются в улыбке. Он будет последним идиотом, если не заметит в этом жесте горькое и такое сильное разочарование, не заметит уязвимость и признанное поражение.   
  
Стыд с размаха ударяет Стайлза по щекам – она всё знает; она понимает и чувствует сердцем.   
  
Лидия всегда была умнее его. Хотя, наверное, влюбиться в ответ – было с её стороны той еще глупостью.  
  
– Л-ладно, – Стайлз заикается и провожает Лидию взглядом: читает каждое движение, прислушивается к голосу, когда она окрикивает Дерека, выглянув на крыльцо. И выдыхает: – Блядский рот!  
  
Он готов рыдать от несправедливости. Потому что это действительно какой-то дурдом – неожиданно повзрослеть и понять свой внутренний мир, осознать свои чувства к человеку, которого теперь можно назвать лучшим другом, а не любовницей, и сделать это в одиночку. Встать на уровень выше, подняться на следующую ступень, и оставить позади себя того, кто к этим изменениям не готов.  
  
Кто-то – это Лидия.  
  
Пусть Стайлз и не виноват, что у нее запоздалая реакция на ухаживания, что отношения закрутились слишком поздно, что Лидия не умеет видеть то, что у нее под носом. Он действительно не виноват в том, что перегорел со временем, потратив свои силы пару лет назад, а всё оставшееся время двигаясь на инерционной тяге.   
  
Но это всё еще дерьмово.   
И стыдно.  
И вообще…  
  
Проведя ладонью по лицу, Стайлз прикрывает глаза; делает глубокий вдох и снова их открывает. Легче не становится. Он находит взглядом миску с попкорном и, наплевав на то, что после просмотра заветной передачи Мелисса обещала сытный обед за общим столом, смело направляется к ней. В такие моменты Стайлза может спасти только еда – действует, как успокоительное. А если учитывать, сколько в последнее время он переживает, сколько нервов тратит по мелочам, несложно посчитать, сколько же Стайлз жрет.   
  
Дохрена.  
Слишком дохрена.  
  
И спасибо матушке-природе за быстрый метаболизм, иначе бы не видеть Стайлзу собственного члена, как собственных ушей. Ну, если только в зеркале.   
  
Эта благодарность, без шуток, очень важна.  
  
Стайлз размышляет недолго: берет в руки миску, тут же закидывая в рот несколько кукурузин. Щедро посоленный попкорн дарит вкусовым рецепторам истинное наслаждение, и все дальнейшие мысли вдруг становятся чище. Стайлз закидывает в рот еще одну горсть, потом еще. Наслаждается. Пытается сохранить ту легкость, которую обрел. И даже знание того, что Мелисса его убьет, не останавливает от преступления – попкорн, черт возьми, очень уж хорош.  
  
Он кивает Лидии, когда та проскальзывает в гостиную прямиком из прихожей, и замирает, когда в дверном проеме показывается Дерек.   
  
Замечательно. Ну и на сколько же сегодня хватило чистоты и легкости мыслей? Снова примерно на десять ударов сердца?   
  
Еще одно повторение такого же сценария, и Стайлз назовет это «Правилом Дерека Хейла» – если на душе воцаряется спокойствие, подожди хотя бы пятнадцать секунд: вдруг в поле зрения появится Дерек, чтобы всё испортить? Вполне сойдет за правило, личное правило Стайлза.  
  
Закинув в рот новую порцию попкорна, он взмахивает рукой:  
  
– Привет, – еле выговаривает с набитым ртом.  
  
– Виделись, – сухо бросает Дерек, оглядывая кухню, словно в поисках чего-то важного.  
  
– Ага, – уже четче говорит Стайлз, прожевав еду, – два дня назад.  
  
– Но виделись же, – аргументирует тот, кивая куда-то за его спину. – Подай мне чистое полотенце из нижнего шкафчика.   
  
Стайлз с недоверием смотрит на руки Дерека, по локоть измазанные в машинном масле, и саркастично прыскает:  
  
– Может, их стоит сначала помыть?  
  
– Просто дай мне это гребаное полотенце, – звучит угрожающе.  
  
– Да-да-да, – Стайлз возвращает на прежнее место миску с попкорном и послушно идет к кухонному гарнитуру: наклоняется и достает из указанного шкафчика небольшое белое полотенце. – Я помню, можешь не повторять. Ты долбанешь меня рожей о стол, потом о стену, а в заключение – о свой кулак. Именно в такой последовательности, я ведь ничего не путаю?  
  
Обычно Дерек говорит это четко и по слогам, но Стайлзу лень повторять всё до малейшего звука. Общего смысла будет достаточно.  
  
– Ну хоть с памятью у тебя всё в порядке, – насмешливо замечает тот.   
  
Дерек варварски портит белоснежное полотенце, вытирая об него руки, и одновременно с этим оглядывает Стайлза с головы до ног. Со стороны кажется, что всё происходящее – какой-то оценочный ритуал, а Стайлз на нем – представленный экспонат. Вот сейчас, с минуты на минуту, Дерек огласит свою оценку, пренебрежительно кинув к его ногам кусок испачканной в машинном масле ткани.   
  
Внутри от волнения, кажется, остывает кровь. Становится холодно и желудок скручивает спазмом – Стайлз напрягается и терпит эту резкую боль, лишь бы не застонать в голос. Он бы даже проблевался с огромным удовольствием, только Дерек будет припоминать это еще примерно две жизни вперед.   
  
Сделав глубокий вдох, Стайлз прокашливается и пытается что-то высмотреть за спиной Дерека, старается отогнать этот момент и перевести внимание на что-нибудь другое. Дерек поддается уловке – отворачивается. Либо ему надоело смотреть на бледного, полуобморочного Стайлза.  
  
– Еще не началось? – выкрикивает Дерек, задавая вопрос Мелиссе, и откидывает грязное полотенце вглубь прихожей.   
  
– Уже заставка, давайте быстрее! – отвечает она с волнением в голосе.  
  
Еще бы ей не волноваться – это первый и, скорее всего, последний случай в этом маленьком городке, когда обычную медсестру из Центрального госпиталя приглашают на известное новостное телешоу. Случай, о котором Мелисса дала интервью, раз и навсегда изменил её жизнь – спасение человека от неминуемой гибели стоило ей не только нервов, но и рабочих отношений. Всё начальство смотрит косо и шепчется за спиной о предательстве – они не смогли правильно определить редкое заболевание, а Мелисса, против их воли, начала лечение. И оказалась права, вытащила парнишку с того света. Но взамен, кажется, потеряла несколько друзей и обрела известность: шаткую и не везде положительную, особенно в медицинских кругах. Так себе расплата за добрый поступок.   
  
– Только после тебя, – Стайлз обращается к Дереку, кивая головой в сторону гостиной.  
  
– Предпочитаю уступать место дамам, – тот, в свою очередь, отходит на шаг и освобождает проход.  
  
Но Стайлз стоит на месте, готовый подавиться собственными словами. Он же умный мальчик, он мог предвидеть этот ответ, а зная Дерека, пусть и не так давно, вариант с дамами был предсказуем на все десять Дереков из десяти.   
  
Надо было четче выражать свои мысли и просто-напросто сказать, что Дерек загораживает ему этот чертов выход, а не придумывать изящные ходы.  
  
Сам вырыл себе могилу, ладно. Принимай поражение.  
  
– Да пошел ты, – кривится Стайлз и берет обратно в руки миску с попкорном. Он снова нервничает, и он снова голоден. – Я пойду первым не потому, что ты так сказал, а потому, что ты изначально мешал мне пройти, ясно? И троллить ты не умеешь, чувак, шутки про дамочек – уже прошлый век.  
  
На этой финальной ноте Стайлз, покачав головой, гордо уходит ко всем остальным. В гостиной шумно: Скотт громко обсуждает с мамой, какие нелепые вопросы ей задает ведущий, а ведь еще и первая минута шоу не закончилась. Лидия пытается усмирить его, но все затихают в тот момент, когда в комнате появляется Стайлз.  
  
И он мог бы гордиться собой – не каждый здесь способен одним лишь своим появлением заткнуть всем присутствующим рот. Мог бы, пока не понял, что причина молчания – миска с попкорном, зажатая в его руках.  
  
– Что? – Стайлз невозмутимо смотрит на Скотта. – Я жрать хочу, – и демонстративно закидывает в рот горсточку кукурузин.  
  
– Смертник, – Дерек легонько пихает его плечом, когда проходит в комнату; усевшись в кресло, тот предпочитает уделить всё свое внимание телевизору.  
  
– Ты же знаешь правила этого дома, Стайлз, – возмущается Мелисса, – и я обязательно тебе их напомню, как только посмотрю шоу.  
  
Он виновато поджимает губы, потому что миссис МакКолл умеет пробуждать чувство вины и делает это профессионально – то есть, практически ничего не говорит, но ты тут же начинаешь чувствовать себя виноватым.   
  
Блин, даже есть перехотелось.  
  
– Ладно, окей, я понял, – Стайлз взмахивает одной рукой и отставляет миску на комод, стоящий справа от него.  
  
Свободных мест не наблюдается: Лидия, Скотт и Мелисса сидят на диване, Дерек занимает единственное кресло, поэтому, недолго думая, Стайлз присаживается на пол; устраивается поудобнее, спиной опираясь на ноги Лидии. Та, как ни странно, вообще никак не реагирует. Раньше она бы положила руки Стайлзу на плечи, размяла их, и в завершении растрепала волосы, следом приглаживая обратно. А сейчас…  
  
Сейчас Стайлз чувствует себя последним куском говна.  
  
Шоу идет для него фоном: народ что-то обсуждает, задает Мелиссе вопросы, а все сидящие в комнате пристально наблюдают за процессом.  
  
Скотт хвалит:   
  
– Ты отлично держишься, мам.  
  
Мелисса улыбается в ответ и не говорит ему, как тяжело ей, наверное, давалось там каждое слово. Стайлз смотрит на нее искоса, снизу-вверх, и ненароком замечает на себе пристальный взгляд, ловит его и замирает.   
  
Они с Дереком часто переглядываются, но всегда соблюдают временные рамки. На этот раз Дерек их нарушает.   
  
А Лидия, в свою очередь, спустя несколько секунд молча кладет руки Стайлзу на плечи и начинает медленно их разминать.  
  
Провалиться сейчас сквозь землю – лучший выход. Жаль, что неосуществимый.   
  
***  
  
Раньше, когда Стайлз учился в младших классах, ему часто приходилось делать вид, что он спит. Это спасало от отца, когда тот, громко вышагивая по коридору, обязательно заглядывал в комнату Стайлза и проверял обстановку. Главным было не только умение хорошо разыграть сценку, но и проворство. Спрятать от шерифа порно-журнал, да так быстро, чтобы страницы не шуршали и не выглядывали из-под подушки – это вам не дрочить в одиночестве, когда дома никого нет. Тут нужна сноровка, расслабляться нельзя.   
  
Повзрослев, Стайлз всё еще использует старые навыки, только теперь главное – умело притвориться спящим, чтобы не принимать участие в настоящем, не нарисованном порно. Вот так ирония.  
  
– Когда ты в последний раз меня трахал? – бесстыдно спрашивает Лидия, выключая ночник и откладывая книжку на прикроватный столик.  
  
Стайлз, лежащий всё это время к ней спиной, молчит.  
  
– И когда ты в последний раз притворялся спящим, я тоже не помню, – тихо добавляет она, тоже поворачиваясь к нему спиной.  
  
У Стайлза кровью обливается сердце. Он зажмуривается, крепко-крепко, и с каждым глубоким вдохом начинает всё больше и больше ненавидеть себя, Дерека, Лидию. Хотя её в этом списке быть не должно, но она есть. Она – значимая часть этой истории, этой ненависти и этого персонального ада.   
  
Если бы Стайлз однажды не влюбился в нее, то жизнь сложилась бы иначе. Если бы Стайлз её не разлюбил, то в данный момент трахал бы резкими, монотонными толчками, прям как она любит. Если бы Стайлз не встретил Дерека Хейла…   
  
Если бы Стайлз его не встретил, то всё равно разлюбил Лидию Мартин.   
  
Значит ли это, что Дерек не достоин ненависти?   
К сожалению, нет.  
  
Потому что Дерек делает всё, чтобы ухудшить его жизнь, загнать вину еще глубже, и получает от этого истинное удовольствие. Он смотрит на Стайлза так сыто и голодно одновременно, что спирает дыхание. Он специально оголяет свой идеально, сука, накаченный торс, чтобы намертво приклеить к себе взгляд Стайлза. Он чувствует направленное на него желание, направленные эмоции, и пользуется этим.  
  
А потом показательно посылает Стайлза в жопу, наверное, думая, что тем самым поднимает себе цену. Или ему просто нравится издеваться над ним, высмеивать, перекидываться колкими фразами. Эдакий агрессивный флирт.  
  
Стайлз не понимает Дерека. И это, черт бы его побрал, так притягивает.  
  
С мыслями не о Лидии Стайлз проваливается в поверхностный сон. Через какое-то время он купается в мутной зеленоватой жиже, которая темнеет и густеет, превращаясь в липкую смолу. Стайлз в этой смоле погрязает по самые уши.   
  
Стайлз понимает, даже во сне понимает, что ложь и молчание убивают медленно, но верно. И не только его – Лидии достается не меньше.  
  
Даже во сне Стайлз понимает, что с этим пора заканчивать.  
  
Лидия достойна большего.   
  
Лидия заслуживает, чтобы её (всё еще) любили.


	2. Chapter 2

Были времена, когда Стайлз практически не слышал о Дереке, когда это имя не преследовало его по пятам. Были времена, когда Скотт всячески старался не вспоминать о своем кузене. Мелисса часто повторяла, что Дерек – пример для подражания. У него хорошая машина, хорошая работа в крупном мегаполисе, хорошие перспективы. Задница у него тоже хорошая, мог бы тогда добавить Стайлз, но Дерека на тот момент не видел. Это дополнение актуально только сейчас. 

Скотт, как помнится, воротил нос от одного упоминания об этом прекрасном, идеальном, преуспевающем во всем кузене. Стайлз жалел его, убеждал Мелиссу, что это просто случай, что Дереку повезло оказаться там, где он есть, но Мелисса всё равно продолжала ставить его в пример. Еще каких-то пару лет назад Скотт ненавидел говорить о Дереке.

Вскоре всё изменилось. Теперь у Дерека за спиной – банкротство и гибель родителей, невозможность вернуться туда, где раньше успешно жил, и недовольство тем, что приходится просить помощи и поддержки. Теперь у Скотта тысяча и одна причина говорить о Дереке Хейле. Говорить всё, что придет на ум: обсуждать его прошлое, высмеивать настоящее, когда тот, конечно же, не слышит, и поднимать за счет этого свою самооценку. Стайлз предпочитает не слушать это дерьмо, проваливаясь куда-нибудь глубоко в себя, потому что, во-первых, не ожидал, что Скотт может быть таким завистливым придурком, получающим удовольствие от чужого краха. А во-вторых, Стайлзу и своего дерьма достаточно. 

Иногда, разумеется, Скотт проникается к Дереку пониманием и сочувствием, помогает ему с ремонтом машин, пускает первым в ванную комнату по утрам. Не жалуется Стайлзу, не огорчается, что Мелисса всё еще заботится о Дереке, как о родном сыне, и не теряет в него веры. Наверное, всему виной трагическая смерть Талии, и Скотт, порой, вспоминает об этом. Превращается в человека, способного не только ревновать, но и адекватно мыслить. Либо у него время от времени включаются мозги, и он не зацикливается на прошлом. Многие родители воспевают в ком-то несуществующие идеалы, как говорит ему Стайлз. Многие родители ставят других в пример и забывают об их недостатках. Зачем париться на этот счет? Вот Стайлз не парится и Скотту не советует.

Бывает так, что эти советы срабатывают и у них получается спокойная беседа, в которую вовлечены оба, а не один из них. Как, например, сейчас. Они сидят на крыльце, попивая манговый сок и медленно умирая от изнуряющей жары. Уже минут пятнадцать или, быть может, даже больше, они мирно и заинтересованно болтают. Об остром томатном супе, что продается в соседней забегаловке, о рыжем коте из дома напротив, который вечно обоссывает их дверной коврик, и о колледже, в который нужно будет вернуться после каникул, дабы закончить выпускной год. Последняя тема мягко тянет за собой еще одну. И Скотт не может обойти её стороной, потому что в колледж Стайлз вернется вместе с Лидией. Вернется на разные факультеты, но в общую съемную квартиру. Скотт не может держать язык за зубами, потому что считает себя очень хорошим другом, тем самым, который, мать его, всё замечает.

– Лидия в последнее время ходит мрачнее тучи, – говорит Скотт, почесывая затылок. – У вас всё в порядке?

Стайлз усмехается. 

– Честно? – прищуривается он, оборачиваясь к Скотту. Тот кивает в ответ. – Меня дико бесит этот вопрос. Мы можем поговорить о чем-нибудь другом? Или о ком-нибудь другом? 

– Мы можем поговорить об Эллисон, – пожимает плечами Скотт.

– Господи, – Стайлз закатывает глаза. Разговаривать о давно умершей подружке хочется еще меньше. – Следующая тема, пожалуйста.

– О Дереке? – недоуменно предлагает Скотт.

– Давай лучше об Эллисон, – поморщив нос, Стайлз ловко, но очень грубо переводит разговор в другую плоскость. Совершенно далекую от мирной и душевной беседы.

Скотт на несколько секунд замолкает.

– В чем твоя проблема? – наконец спрашивает он, в голосе затаив обиду. – Я же вижу, с тобой что-то происходит, но никак не могу понять, что именно. 

– Отлично, теперь нас двое, – Стайлз коротко поглядывает на Скотта и залпом допивает оставшийся в стакане сок. – Потому что я тоже нихуя не понимаю. Абсолютно не понимаю, как всё это допустил. Вот в чем проблема. 

– Ты можешь рассказать мне, и мы найдем решение.

Стайлз хмыкает в ответ. Он смотрит через пустое донышко на противоположную улицу, пытаясь хоть что-то рассмотреть через желто-оранжевые разводы. Развлечение так себе, особенно если сердечный ритм зашкаливает, каждым ударом неприятно отзываясь в висках. Стайлзу то ли жарко от погоды, которая иссушает землю уже несколько недель подряд, то ли от волнения, потому что его вот-вот раскроют. Потому что он вот-вот позволит себя раскрыть. 

Но этого можно избежать, и Стайлз даже знает, как.

– Прости, не в этот раз, – отставив в сторону пустой стакан, он поднимается на ноги и начинает стратегический отход в сторону припаркованного возле тротуара джипа.

– Ты куда? – слышится недоуменный вопрос в спину. – Стайлз?

Он не оборачивается.  
Лучше молча уйти.  
Лучше не выплескивать на Скотта свои разочарования и обиды.

– Эй! Вот так ты снова поступишь, да? – уже громче выкрикивает Скотт. – Убежишь от своих проблем? От разговора? Давай, вперед, это ведь для тебя проще всего. Это ты делаешь мастерски, чувак. Сбегаешь! Это и есть твоя настоящая проблема! 

Стайлз резко останавливается. Смотрит куда-то в пространство перед собой, а перед глазами всё плывет от злости. Ребра ломит от эмоций, разрывающих изнутри, желающих вырваться с криком и руганью. Это неприятно. Больно. Мерзко. 

Слова, застрявшие поперек горла, становятся острее, и с каждой секундой сдерживать их всё сложнее и сложнее. В какое-то мгновение они побеждают.

– Серьезно? – вырывается изо рта возмущенный вопрос. И только потом Стайлз оборачивается к Скотту – благо недалеко ушел и его прекрасно слышно. – Да что ты вообще знаешь о моих проблемах? – он прищуривается и начинает медленно шагать обратно к дому. – Ты хоть представляешь, что на самом деле творится в моей жизни? Нет, потому что ты занят своей. Потому что ты замечаешь только следствие, а не причину. 

– Стайлз… – Скотт привстает с крыльца, миролюбиво выставив вперед ладонь, пытаясь успокоить его, но остается неуслышанным. 

– Ты постоянно говоришь только о себе! Или об Эллисон. Или о Дереке, – он злобно и обиженно выплевывает каждое слово. – А потом спрашиваешь, все ли в порядке, потому что упускаешь главное – ты не слушаешь меня и не видишь дальше своего носа. Я не в порядке! И с Лидией у меня не в порядке, потому я нихуя к ней не чувствую. Восхитительное, Скотт, нихуя!

Несколько секунд тишина мучительно давит на их плечи.

– А теперь спроси меня, что я чувствую к Дереку? – раздраженно продолжает Стайлз. – Давай же, спроси.

– И что же? – аккуратно повторяет за ним Скотт.

– Всё, – немного подавшись вперед, твердо отвечает он. – Это и есть настоящая проблема, Скотт, а не та херня, которую ты забил себе в голову. Та самая, ебучая проблема, от которой лучше бежать. Ясно тебе?

Тот понимающе кивает.

И Стайлзу, наверное, должно бы стать легче – душу открыл, вывернул её наизнанку. Но не становится. Если только на секундочку, а потом всё возвращается вновь: накрывает густым облаком и тяжестью ложится на грудь. Он так устал от этого. 

– Передай своей маме, что на ужин я не приду, – сухо бросает Стайлз.

На этом можно и откланяться. Нужно валить как можно скорее, потому что с минуты на минуту до Скотта дойдет смысл сказанного. По его лицу видно – он всё еще переваривает информацию, пытается её усвоить и разложить на фразы, чтобы разжевать. 

Лучше Скотту не мешать. 

*** 

Входящие звонки разрывают телефон в клочья. На экране поочередно высвечиваются два номера: Лидии и Скотта. У них, должно быть, одна и та же причина для разговора – нужно узнать, что же со Стайлзом не так. Скотту интересно, почему он теперь срывается на лучшем друге без какого-либо повода, высказывая всё напрямую, а Лидия хочет знать, почему он стал вести себя как мудак. Почему она больше не возбуждает его, даже когда стоит перед ним голая и готовая на всё. Почему она вынуждена слышать тупые отмазки. Почему Стайлз перестал притворяться, что у них всё хорошо. Точнее, он по-прежнему делает вид, что любит Лидию Мартин, но та, видимо, больше в это не верит. Или решила открыться, как недавно Стайлз открылся Скотту, и сказать, что давно в курсе творящегося вокруг них дерьма.

Устав от постоянного пиликанья, Стайлз переводит телефон в беззвучный режим и прячет его в выдвижной ящик рабочего стола. Когда-то там лежали школьные тетради, а сейчас в правом углу, осиротевшие и забытые, валяются несколько хлебных крошек. В этой комнате когда-то всё было живым и дышащим, но теперь родительский дом кажется чужим. Как будто приехал к дальнему родственнику, зная, что скоро всё равно уедешь. Ты бываешь у него часто, выучил наизусть, где ванная комната, где гостиная, а куда лучше не заходить. И вроде всё такое знакомое, всё почти родное, но, тем не менее, чужое. Так случается, когда начинаешь жить отдельно. Это нормально. И это, порой, пугающее чувство. 

Стайлз оборачивается через плечо, глядя на свою кровать, и желание обняться с ней переполняет душу. Сделав несколько ленивых шагов, он падает на мягкий, застеленный покрывалом матрас, и тут же перекатывается на спину. Блаженно прикрывает глаза. Размеренно дышит. Его умиротворенным мыслям грустно подпевает дождь. Серые капли расчерчивают оконное стекло и постукивают по карнизу – впервые за долгое время в Бикон Хиллз пришла пасмурная погода. Становится свежо и сыро, пыль оседает и смешивается с землей, позволяя глубоко вдохнуть и не закашляться. Окутанный и убаюканный дождливой песней, Стайлз медленно уплывает в дремоту, широко раскинув руки и ноги – поза свободы, как называет это Стайлз. Безмятежная и комфортная. Этого чувства в последнее время очень не хватает – чувства легкости, парения. Раньше всё было по-другому: Лидия дарила ему эти ощущения без особых стараний, один её взгляд – как за спиной вырастали крылья. Сейчас же ему кажется, будто нечто важное и ценное воспаряет к небу, да так высоко, так стремительно, что, даже стараясь изо всех сил, это невозможно поймать. Невозможно – потому что на ногах тяжелые металлические оковы, а руки туго стягивает канатная веревка. 

Под давлением гнетущих мыслей сон, проигрывая, отступает. Безмятежности и комфорта хватает ненадолго, и, если бы Стайлз к этому не привык, то, наверное, расстроился бы. А так… он просто вздыхает и растирает лицо ладонями, думая, что надо бы перезвонить Лидии – она всегда беспокоится, когда Стайлз садится за руль в дождливую погоду. Но в ту же минуту он вспоминает, что сбежал из съемной квартиры, лишь бы не отвечать на ее бесконечные вопросы, и надобность в этом отпадает. 

Господи, как же его угораздило так вляпаться? 

Он устремляет к окну потухший, измученный взгляд, и пытается вспомнить, когда всё это началось. Тот день был солнечным, но ветер буквально сносил с ног – пыль забивалась в глаза, в нос, и Лидия постоянно чихала, жалуясь на отвратительную погоду. Она держала его за руку, крепко сжимая ладонь, а Скотт поглаживал Мелиссу по плечу, желая успокоить взволнованную мать. Дерек опаздывал на полчаса. Последний раз он позвонил из Нью-Йорка, и самолет давно уже приземлился – Стайлз тогда самолично проверил расписание по просьбе Скотта, – но Дерек не спешил появляться дома. Не перезванивал, не присылал смс, не отвечал на звонки. 

Стайлз прекрасно помнит, как пошутил незадолго до приезда Дерека, что если бы его самолет разбился, то телефон был бы недоступен. Учитывая тот факт, что Ричард – старший брат Мелиссы и отец Дерека – разбился на самолете вместе с остальной семьей, стало по-настоящему стыдно. Это чувство по сей день возвращается к нему периодически.

Когда такси подъехало к дому и Стайлз увидел Дерека, он не влюбился в него с первого взгляда. Никаких сказок, никаких чувств, захлестнувших с головой, нет. Он рассмотрел его внимательно, оценил внешность, походку, манеры. Он заинтересовался, но любви к Дереку не испытывал. 

Любовь пришла гораздо позже. Когда Дерек смотрел на него украдкой, когда прикасался к нему, будто случайно, когда улыбался голодно, когда искал с ним встречи, но, при этом, делал вид, что Стайлз ему безразличен. Любовь пришла позже. Когда он познакомился с Дереком ближе. 

И Стайлз совершенно точно знает, что это никак не повлияло на чувства к Лидии Мартин. На тот момент он почти признался себе, что остыл. Оставалось только признать, какой он, на самом деле, трус. 

Недавно Стайлз разблокировал и это достижение тоже.

Стук в дверь выдергивает его из воспоминаний. Он приподнимает голову и прислушивается, а когда стук повторяется, понимает, что ему не послышалось. Кого могло принести в такую погоду, Стайлз понятия не имеет. Лидия не сядет за руль, а для того, чтобы поймать такси, ей придется выйти из квартиры в такую отвратительную погоду. Она терпеть не может дождь, так что вряд ли. У Скотта, наверное, мозгов не хватит приехать к нему лично. Давно проверенный факт: если они ругаются по-крупному, то мириться, обычно, прибегает Стайлз. Так надоело, ей богу. Поэтому остается последний вариант – отец снова забыл ключи от дома, он часто так делает – рассеянный и торопливый, когда опаздывает на дежурство. Остановившись на этой мысли, Стайлз лениво поднимается с кровати и спускается на первый этаж. Не спросив заранее, кто это пожаловал, он открывает дверь и удивленно смотрит на человека, стоящего на крыльце. Единственное желание, которое сейчас плещется внутри, состоит из трех слов: закрыть поскорее дверь. Но Стайлз не закрывает. Это невежливо.

– Ты зачем здесь? – спрашивает он подозрительно.

– Мне нужен твой отец. – Дерек, промокший и взъерошенный, отряхивает волосы от дождевой воды. – Он дома?

– В участке, но должен скоро вернуться, – всё так же подозрительно отвечает Стайлз. 

– Тогда я подожду его здесь, – и, не оставляя ему выбора, Дерек в наглую переступает порог. 

Стайлз от возмущения проглатывает все слова, которые так отчаянно просятся на язык. 

– Ну конечно, Дерек, – с чувством говорит он, захлопывая дверь и следуя за ним в гостиную. – Можешь войти, Дерек. Не нужно спрашивать позволения, Дерек. И неважно, Дерек, что до участка ты доберешься гораздо быстрее, чем если будешь просиживать свою задницу на моем любимом диване. 

– Ты про этот диван? – Дерек, приподняв брови, указывает пальцем на стоящую посреди комнаты мебель и присаживается на нее, оценивая свои ощущения. – Удобный. Пожалуй, я подожду твоего отца именно здесь.

– Серьезно, Дерек, я хочу побыть один, – уже спокойно просит Стайлз, понимая, что не выдержит несколько часов нахождения с ним в одном помещении. – До участка всего лишь несколько минут езды, ты найдешь моего отца без каких-либо проблем.

– Мне нужно поговорить с твоим отцом лично.

Ответ Стайлзу не нравится. Он вообще не хочет, чтобы у Дерека были какие-то личные дела с его отцом, и это, наверное, какая-то странная ревность, других объяснений у него нет. 

– Что не дает сделать это в участке? У него, между прочим, есть свой кабинет. 

– Я тебе разве мешаю? 

Дерек расслабленно откидывается на спинку дивана и смотрит так пристально, не отводя взгляда, что дыхание спирает и внутри становится не по себе.

Хочется ответить: «Да, чувак, ты мне мешаешь. Думать, например. Или сохранять разум. Ты. Мне. Мешаешь. Просто уйди». 

Он вымотан. Он хочет одиночества и спать. И чтобы сердце так быстро не стучало в груди, потому что дышать очень сложно. Он хочет набраться сил для разговора с Лидией, для извинений перед Скоттом, для побега из Бикон-Хиллз – это в идеале, но так делать нельзя. С Дереком на самом деле тоже не помешало бы поговорить, да только страшно. До ломоты в ребрах страшно, что этот разговор ничем хорошим не закончится. Это же Дерек, он только посмеется.

– Да мне плевать, если честно, – Стайлз безразлично взмахивает рукой и уходит в кухню, чтобы заварить себе литра три кофе. 

Он идет к дальнему подвесному шкафу и достает оттуда маленький стаканчик для эспрессо. Нажав кнопку на кофе-машине, он включает её на разогрев и ждет, когда красный индикатор загорится зеленым. А тем временем, у него в душе, там, где не видно, насыщенный ворох эмоций периодически сменяется такой приятной и нужной пустотой. Стайлз то загорается, то потухает, как неисправная мигающая лампочка, а вскоре, наверное, и вовсе перегорит. Сломается. Но самое смешное, что беспокоит его в этой ситуации только одно – пусть это произойдет после сдачи итогового экзамена в колледже. С дипломом на руках можно и помирать спокойно, все будут думать, что умер от счастья. 

Стайлз улыбается собственным мыслям и ставит стаканчик на подставку. Нажимает кнопку и прислушивается к нарастающему гулу: внутри этой кофе-машины тоже свой маленький, никому неведанный мир. Отлаженный, но бездушный. Стайлз, если честно, с радостью бы поменялся с этой пластиковой коробкой местами. 

– Угостишь? 

Голос, донесшийся с другого конца кухни, заставляет вздрогнуть от неожиданности. Стайлз оборачивается и смотрит на Дерека взглядом маленького потерявшегося щенка. Он слишком глубоко погрузился в себя. В свои рассуждения. Теории. Мечты. Он слишком открыт и мир его находится под угрозой – Стайлз отворачивается и делает глубокий вдох, чтобы выиграть для себя немного времени. Чтобы закрыть дверь, в которую Дерек с легкостью может войти. 

– Ты не вовремя, – прокашливается Стайлз и хмуро смотрит на подсвеченный голубоватым светом сенсорный экран кофе-машины. 

А потом до него доходит, что он, на самом деле, произнес эти слова вслух. Почему? Он же собирался сказать, что сегодня его гостеприимство на нуле и Дерек может сам сварить себе напиток, как только Стайлз освободит кофе-машину. Что пошло не так?

– Прости, – тут же добавляет он и украдкой бросает на Дерека виноватый взгляд. – Я совсем другое имел в виду. 

– Я знаю, что ты имел в виду, – Дерек отвечает спокойно, не подавая вида, что услышанная фраза как-либо его задела. Он прячет руки в карманы джинсов и беспечно пожимает плечами: – Ты далеко не первый, кто так считает или говорит. Для Скотта я тоже не вовремя, для Мелиссы не вовремя, для рейса, на который я опоздал, и в итоге моя семья улетела без меня, – Дерек усмехается. – Такое правильное слово, это ваше «Не вовремя». 

Стайлз всё это время слушает и не смеет посмотреть в его сторону. Даже пошевелиться боится. Господи, оторвать бы ему язык, ну какой же идиот! 

– Это не значит, что говорить на эти темы мне обидно или неприятно, – спустя недолгую паузу, добавляет Дерек. – Я не убью тебя за то, что ты сказал. Можешь снова вдохнуть, а то мне кажется, что ты дышать перестал.

И Стайлз прикрывает глаза. 

Он прекрасно помнит это чувство – когда теряешь человека и проживаешь момент его смерти день за днем. Когда не можешь отпустить, когда винишь себя в слабости и беспомощности, когда весь мир поворачивается к тебе спиной, и ты один на один остаешься со своей болью. За всей этой мишурой из чувств – потерянных и найденных – Стайлз забывает очень важную вещь, помнить о которой нужно всегда: у них с Дереком есть нечто общее. Это боль. И попытки забыть о ней. 

Почему-то в слова Дерека тут же перестаешь верить. Ему не обидно? Он не испытывает злость? Спокойно разговаривает на тему своей неуместности в чужой семье? Боже, какой же пропитанный ложью бред. 

Стайлз улыбается и качает головой, а потом начинает громко смеяться. Всё громче и громче, не открывая глаз. Он смеется от чистого сердца, высвобождает эмоции и ему становится так легко, потому что теперь до него доходит – Дерек всего лишь защищается. Его закрытый мир хранит в себе невообразимое количество тайн, и Стайлз, вопреки собственной воле, влюбляется еще сильнее. 

Это становится невыносимым. Если раньше он мог убеждать себя, что от таких мудаков лучше держаться подальше, и на какое-то время это самовнушение действовало, то сейчас всё стало иначе. Взглянув на Дерека с другой, ранее неизвестной ему стороны, о которой, на самом деле, он легко мог бы догадаться, Стайлз лишает себя такой возможности. Образ напыщенного и самовлюбленного придурка рушится перед глазами, испаряется из головы и больше в него не верится. 

– Я ненавижу тебя, – по окончанию смеха говорит Стайлз, не пряча улыбку и не скрывая разбитого, влюбленного взгляда. – Господи, ты бы только знал, как сильно я тебя ненавижу. 

Дерек молчит. Смотрит внимательно и хмуро, его эмоции очень сложно разобрать и насытить смыслом, но Стайлз и не пытается. Он оставляет Дерека наедине с этой тишиной, забрав кофе с подставки и скрывшись за дверями своей комнаты. 

Дождь продолжает расчерчивать серыми каплями оконное стекло. 

Произнесенные слова, к сожалению, больше похожи на признание в любви, нежели на проявление агрессии. Да и какая разница.

Стайлзу уже плевать.


	3. Chapter 3

Он чувствует себя тринадцатилетним мальчишкой. Слабым, беззащитным, подневольным. Строгий и вопросительный взгляд отца буквально выедает изнутри, заставляет сжаться в комок и мечтать только об одном – закрыться от внешнего мира под теплым пуховым одеялом, как когда-то в детстве. Плевать, что на улице снова жара. Одеяло – самое надежное и безопасное убежище, и раньше отец не переступал эти границы, если видел, что Стайлзу нужно немного времени и личного пространства. Однако, ему больше не тринадцать, а Джон больше не дает поблажек.

– Так ты ответишь мне, что происходит, или нужно задать вопрос по-другому? – отец скрещивает руки на груди, и это тот самый знак – пора бы открыть рот и всё ему объяснить.

Стайлз прислоняется задницей к шкафчику кухонного гарнитура и упирается ладонями в столешницу. Ему некуда бежать. Ему не хочется разговаривать с отцом на тему своей личной жизни. Ему не хочется оголять душу и признаваться в том, что не каждому дано понять. Но у Стайлза, кажется, совершенно нет выбора. Он живет в родительском доме уже третий день подряд и каким-то чудесным образом избегает вопросов, которых у Джона, конечно же, вагон и маленькая тележка. Стоило догадаться, что этот момент однажды наступит – у отца закончится терпение и он спросит в лоб. Так и вышло. Удивляться здесь было бы глупо.

– Тебе не понравится мой ответ, – вздыхает Стайлз и отводит в сторону взгляд.

Стыд ошпаривает внутренности и это, если честно, мерзкое и тошнотворное ощущение. Стайлз понимает, что теперь уж точно не отвертится, что запустил клубок, который медленно покатился вниз и, распутываясь, будет постепенно оставлять после себя уродливую ломаную линию. Теперь уж точно не сбежать.

– Мне не нравится только одно – ты имеешь наглость что-то от меня скрывать. Мы же договаривались, помнишь? – Отец, сидя за столом, подается вперед и сцепляет перед собой руки. Его взгляд становится другим: тяжелым и обидчивым, как будто они нарушили какой-то непреложный завет. – Ты обещал, что будешь рассказывать мне обо всем. Что будешь делиться со мной всеми проблемами, даже теми, которые я не в силах решить.

– Это одна из них, – перебивает Стайлз и смотрит на него беспомощно.

Джон настороженно хмурится и выдерживает небольшую паузу.

– Ты кого-то убил? – вполне серьезно спрашивает он, не меняясь в лице.

– Что?! Нет! – ошарашенно выпаливает Стайлз. Его сердце стремительно ускользает в пятки.

– Сбил кого-то на джипе и скрылся с места преступления?

– Нет!

– Толкаешь наркоту?

– Нет! – с улыбкой отвечает он. – Господи, пап…

Стайлз не знает, смеяться ему или плакать.

– Ну, тогда я думаю, что справиться с любой другой проблемой мне не составит особого труда. – Джон, разводя руками, откидывается на спинку стула и облегченно вздыхает. – Что у тебя произошло?

Стайлз, подумав еще несколько секунд, опускает голову и виновато смотрит в пол. Подыскивает слова, расставляет по полочкам мысли, пытается не сдохнуть. А потом выдает быстро, чтобы выбросить это из себя и поставить точку:

– Я больше не люблю её.

Отец какое-то время молчит, кивая понимающе – он прекрасно знает, кто скрывается под этим таинственным значением «её». На протяжении нескольких лет только одно девчачье имя слетало с губ Стайлза, находясь в одном предложении со словом «люблю».

– Хорошо, – отвечает Джон, давая сыну подтверждение, что слушает его и готов продолжать этот разговор.

– Я люблю другого человека, – аккуратно, уже тише продолжает Стайлз.

На душе становится гораздо легче. Господи, почему он не сделал этого раньше? Почему не признался? Ведь его, по сути, ничего не держало, ничего не мешало, и доверие с отцом всегда было на максимальной отметке.

Когда Стайлз решил, что будет справляться со всем этим дерьмом в одиночестве?

– Лидия знает об этом? – интересуется Джон, выжидающе приподняв брови.

Стайлз отрицательно качает головой.

– Это и есть одна из проблем, – добавляет он. – Я не люблю Лидию, я не сказал ей об этом, и я по уши влюблен в парня, который меня ненавидит. Видишь, у меня накопился целый список.

– То есть, ты действительно думаешь, что это и есть твои основные проблемы? – Джон усмехается.

А Стайлза вдруг охватывает паника. Все сомнения, все когда-либо существовавшие в его голове страхи вдруг объединяются в одном прозвучавшем вопросе. Он тяжело сглатывает, мечтая залпом осушить стакан воды, или лучше виски, а потом произносит дрожащим от волнения голосом:

– Прости, я… Мы никогда не обсуждали это, потому что я любил Лидию, а все эти взгляды на парней казались мне такими несерьезными, – оправдывается Стайлз. Кончики собственных пальцев кажутся ему такими холодными, как будто он несколько минут держал их под ледяной водой. Стайлз наспех облизывает губы. – Я не хотел, чтобы ты узнал об этом именно так. Просто… Ну, знаешь, я пытался тебе рассказать, когда всё окончательно понял, честно слово, но постоянно что-то останавливало. И мне…

– Если ты сейчас же не заткнешься, я выпорю тебя ремнем, как в старые добрые времена, – нахмурившись, прерывает его Джон. Голос металлическими прутьями ударяет по нервам. – Речь не о твоей бисексуальности, черт возьми, она меня совершенно не волнует. Это касается тебя и только тебя, а вот отношения с другим человеком касаются вас обоих. Именно поэтому твоя главная проблема в том, что Лидия до сих пор не знает правды. Понимаешь?

– Проблема в моей трусости? – подытоживает Стайлз, горько и как-то обессиленно дернув уголком губ в подобии улыбки.

– Я бы сказал – в нерешительности, – любяще и мягко поправляет Джон. – Как долго она не знает?

Он пожимает плечами:

– Долго.

– Тогда исправь это.

Фраза звучит как наставление. Отец прав: давно пора было поговорить с Лидией, давно пора было раскрыть карты и получить заслуженную пощечину. Или проклятия, высказанные прямо в лицо. Или молчание. То самое молчание, которое гораздо хуже всего перечисленного.

Лидия умеет красноречиво молчать. Вырывать тишиной сердце и прятать его где-то у себя за пазухой очень долго и очень мучительно. Стайлз знает.

– Я всё ей расскажу, – соглашается он, кивая.

И в этот момент решительность в его груди ощущается такой тяжелой, такой громоздкой, как будто занимает там слишком много места. Ей становится тесно, она спешит на волю, и единственный шанс избавиться от этого чувства – поговорить с Лидией Мартин. Поговорить и закончить уже, наконец, эти нездоровые отношения.

Не мучать её.   
Не мучать себя.   
Вымести из души этот скопившийся из вранья и сожаления мусор.

Стайлз, будто по щелчку пальцев, срывается с места и направляется к входной двери, полностью уверенный в принятом решении. На нем растянутая домашняя футболка и спортивные трико, кроссовки на босую ногу, но внешний вид мало волнует. Сейчас в его голове только четкий список слов и ответов на возможные вопросы, которые предстоит услышать от Лидии, а еще очень большая и чистая благодарность для отца.

– Спасибо, пап, – не забывает выкрикнуть Стайлз перед тем, как хлопнуть дверью.

Солнце высушивает землю своими яркими, янтарными лучами. Небо сохраняет свой легкий лазурный оттенок. А Стайлз нестерпимо рад, потому что вновь начинает замечать эти важные окружающие мелочи.

«Тогда исправь это» – фраза, которую Стайлз навсегда высечет в своей памяти.

Фраза, которая была ему как воздух нужна.

***

В съемной квартире тихо работает кондиционер: дребезжит и роняет капли конденсата на старый пошарпанный ковер. Немного пахнет сыростью, но, тем не менее, воздух сухой и душный. В гостиной, куда Стайлз заглядывает в первую очередь, спокойно и тихо, солнце мелкой сеткой отражается на полу, повторяя незадачливый рисунок белых застиранных занавесок. Он смотрит по сторонам и замечает нетронутый с момента его ухода стакан. Наверное, чай в нем уже давно можно считать местом обитания новой биологической расы.

Стайлз переминается с ноги на ногу, сомневается еще несколько секунд и следует дальше: коридор, спальня, кухня – везде не единого намека на то, что Лидия находится дома. Все вещи аккуратно прибраны, кровать заправлена, на плите не томится ужин. Но Стайлз прекрасно знает, что Лидия здесь. Чувствует нутром. Не кричит, не дает явного намека на то, что он здесь и хочет поговорить, а просто тихонько и незаметно крадется по квартире, не задумываясь, что может застать Лидию врасплох.

Остается только одно место, где она чаще всего засиживается допоздна – сколько раз они приезжали в эту квартиру, столько раз эта привычка сохранялась. Маленькая мансарда, которую хозяева услужливо разрешили переделать под мастерскую, была для Лидии тем же, что и одеяло для Стайлза – защитой. Безопасное место, где она пряталась от их ссор, от своего плохого настроения, от реальности. Им пришлось заключить долгосрочный договор на съем, чтобы заполучить чердак в свое распоряжение. Стайлз помнит, как ремонтировал шаткую лестницу, ведущую наверх, как разгребал кучу ненужного хлама, как вытравливал насекомых, прописавшихся там несколько десятков лет назад. Он помнит Лидию, которая радовалась этому маленькому уголку личного счастья. И помнит, как сжималось его сердце в момент, когда нужно было подписать дополнительное условие аренды – оплачивать даже те месяцы, когда Стайлз и Лидия на учебе. От разорения спасали родители и подработка, а от ссор – понимание, что когда они вернутся в Бикон-Хиллз после обучения, то навсегда переедут в эту обжитую квартиру.

Сейчас для Стайлза это место ассоциируется с концом его прекрасной некогда жизни. С пережитой историей. С неизбежным взрослением – не только внутренне, но и в чувствах.

Открыв дверь на мансарду, Стайлз прислушивается – привычные звуки доносятся оттуда, словно бальзамом растекаясь по сердцу. Вот Лидия, кажется, кладет на стол деревянную палитру для масляных красок, вот она смачивает кисточку в подкрашенной воде, небрежно постукивая ею по краешкам стакана. Вот она скребет по полу ножками мольберта, передвигая его поближе или, наоборот, подальше от окна. Все эти действия у Стайлза будто заучены наизусть, он может с легкостью представить, что именно делает Лидия в данный момент. И когда шорохи затихают, Стайлз поднимается по лестнице, стараясь не скрипеть прогнившими половицами. Останавливается на пороге.

Лидия стоит к нему спиной: на этот раз в ее руках не остро заточенный нож, а полотенце, чтобы вытереть руки, испачканные в краске. Стайлз оглядывает точеный силуэт, останавливает взгляд на узкой талии, медленно опускает его к ягодицам, и понимает, что это действительно конец – он совершенно ничего не чувствует. Любит её, как хорошего друга, но как женщину – свою женщину – больше не видит.

Стадия отрицания успешно закончена. Стадия принятия очень короткая и уже почти завершена, только относится она совершенно к другому человеку.

– Привет, – тихо произносит Стайлз и не удивляется, когда в ответ его поджидает острая и колкая тишина.

Он делает несколько шагов к Лидии – уверенных и твердых, – а потом обеими руками обнимает её за плечи, будто укрывая собой, защищая. Крепко, чтобы не вырвалась. Крепко, чтобы поняла – Стайлз не просто намерен разговаривать или ссориться, он намерен извиниться.

Его объятия теплые и нежные, как в далекие времена их взаимной любви. Стайлз носом утыкается ей в затылок, прикрывает глаза и с наслаждением дышит сладким ароматом её волос. Ему хочется так много сказать, так много объяснить, открыть Лидии глаза и расставить всё на свои места, освободиться уже от этих оков, от этих отношений, но Стайлз просто молчит. Не готов. Он с интересом наблюдает за самим собой, за тем, как изменились его чувства с годами, как обжигающее тепло в груди сменилось легким и прозрачным. Он наблюдает за собой и больше не боится верить в правду, не боится признавать факты и не боится своего будущего. Это молчание, которое Лидия дарит ему неосознанно, вовсе не пощечина и далеко не наказание – это маленькая пауза, которая позволяет перевести дыхание. Очнуться. Развеять по ветру все существующие сомнения.

Лидия как родная ему.   
Но совсем в другом понимании.

– Прости меня, Лидс, – шепчет устало. – Пожалуйста, если сможешь.

Она размеренно дышит, молчит, и лишь кладет свои ладони поверх его запястий. У Стайлза от этого жеста на мелкую стеклянную крошку разбивается сердце. Господи, почему это должно быть так больно, если уже не? Если уже пусто, если не внутри, если невзаимно. Почему никто в школе не предупреждал его, когда он влюблялся в Лидию Мартин, что когда-нибудь, через несколько лет, когда будет уже поздно, ему ответят взаимностью и всё полетит к чертям? Почему об этом не пишут в учебниках? Почему мама говорила ему, когда еще была жива, что Лидия – его талисман? Временный, что ли? Или… возможно мама имела в виду, что талисман не обязательно должен означать любовь всей его жизни.

– Я очень ценю тебя, – вдруг начинает он. – Ты для меня как талисман, мне еще мама об этом говорила.

Лидия еле заметно вздрагивает.

– Я тогда думал, что буду любить тебя до конца своих дней, ведь мама не может меня обмануть, – продолжает Стайлз. – А потом, когда всё изменилось, я думал, что сам себе вру и пытаюсь убежать от правды. Ведь это невозможно, мама никогда не ошибалась и никогда мне не врала… – он выдерживает небольшую паузу. – А теперь я понимаю, какой именно смысл она вкладывала в это слово. Речь была не о вечной любви – она говорила о доверии. Что бы не произошло, я всегда буду тебе доверять, ты всегда будешь для меня другом, даже если не позволишь этого. Если не захочешь меня видеть – я всегда буду на твоей стороне. Но как брат.

Стайлз обнимает Лидию еще крепче, зарывается носом в её распущенные волосы и произносит шепотом:

– Прости, что не сказал тебе раньше. Я так хочу любить тебя как прежде, но не получается.

На этой фразе очень хочется плакать. Но Стайлз держится из последних сил, чтобы казаться для Лидии сильным. Он плачет внутри себя: тихо, сломлено, без слез. Он плачет сердцем, и этого никто не видит – так надо. Так задумано изначально – позволить Лидии плакать одной и быть для нее тем, кто поддержит. Быть для нее другом, или постараться хотя бы. Постараться этим другом остаться, если Лидия, конечно же, позволит.

Наверное, судя по тому, как мелко подрагивают её плечи, как она всхлипывает, стараясь делать это незаметно, можно сказать, что план Стайлза почти удался.

Почти – потому что он, услышав её плач, чувствует болезненный, вставший поперек горла ком.

Стайлз не будет плакать.  
Господи.  
Пожалуйста.  
Ему нельзя.

– Я тебя прощаю, – слезно отвечает Лидия, и у Стайлза нет больше сил держаться.

Он притягивает её так близко, как только может, и зажмуривается сильно-сильно, шмыгая носом, как маленький, обиженный на мир мальчишка.

– Скажи мне только одно, – робко, сквозь слезы произносит она. – Это из-за Дерека?

Стайлза будто кипятком ошпаривает. Он резко разворачивает Лидию к себе лицом и обхватывает ладонями её щеки. Внимательно, пронзительно смотрит в глубокие зеленые глаза, которые когда-то мог пафосно называть собственным океаном, и читает в них абсолютную правду: Лидия действительно думает, что в этом виноват Дерек Хейл. Этот страх, эта ревность и разочарование так ярко вырисовываются в потухшем и заплаканном взгляде, что не остается никаких сомнений – Лидия давно убедила себя в этом. И Стайлз не удивлен.

– Я не променял тебя на другого человека, слышишь меня? – говорит он четко и внятно. – Я бы никогда тебя не предал. Я и сейчас остаюсь тебе верен, Лидия, просто сопротивляться больше не могу. Понимаешь?

Лидия, будто под гипнозом, кивает. Стайлз мягко и задумчиво разглядывает её лицо, вспоминая, с каким наслаждением раньше часами созерцал эту красоту.

– Я безумно любил тебя, кажется, бесконечное количество лет, – с легкой усмешкой произносит он. – Я помню, как пытался построить дома алтарь из твоих фото, но папа сказал, что вызовет мне врача, если я это сделаю, а врачей я тогда очень боялся. Я тебя боготворил. Буквально. И когда ты вдруг ответила на одно из тысячи моих сообщений в Фейсбуке, я чуть с ума не сошел. Так любил тебя, – Стайлз кончиком большого пальца вытирает скатившуюся по её щеке слезу. – А потом перегорел. Не сразу, но постепенно. И мне действительно жаль, Лидс, ты себе не представляешь, как сильно мне жаль. Я должен был сказать тебе раньше.

– Но ты ведь любишь его, правда? – Лидия, судя по голосу, скорее утверждает, нежели задает вопрос.

– К сожалению, – честно отвечает Стайлз.

– И как давно? – уточняет она.

– Достаточно, чтобы чувствовать вину за свою постоянную ложь, – Стайлз наклоняется и лбом упирается в её лоб, прикрывает глаза и шепчет: – Прости меня, Лидс, я такой идиот…

– А я слишком поздно увидела в тебе своего человека, – тихо отвечает Лидия, прикрыв глаза.

Стайлз, не задумываясь, коротко целует её в губы.

Как друга.  
Как хорошего, прекрасного, самого близкого на земле друга.  
Даже Скотту до этой черты далеко.

Они стоят в обнимку еще несколько долгих минут и молча осознают новую, густым облаком окружившую их реальность. Стайлз удивляется, почему Лидия так спокойно реагирует, почему не ругает его, не показывает ненависть, почему его щеки до сих пор не горят от ударов, и почему она такая понимающая даже в моменты, когда нужно быть сукой. Но спрашивать это напрямую Стайлз не собирается.

– Ты ведь разлюбишь меня, правда? – вместо этого интересуется он.

Пожалуйста, скажи «да».

– Я буду стараться, – отвечает Лидия.

Стайлз решает, что другие слова тут излишни.

Она по-прежнему его родная и любимая Лидия Мартин.  
Она его талисман.

***

Жить в новой реальности, как оказывается, гораздо сложнее, чем думалось раньше. Если до этого Стайлз считал, что, закончив отношения с Лидией, он попрощается как минимум с чувством вины, то сейчас он понимает – не всё так просто. Конечно же, становится гораздо легче, и вина больше не душит так яростно, как прежде, но она никуда не уходит. Стоит за спиной каменным изваянием и не двигается с места. Наверное, чтобы избавиться от неё окончательно, должно пройти какое-то время, возможно, не один месяц или даже не два. Наивный, наивный Стайлз. Он почему-то забыл, что у него имеется совесть. Что он такой же, как и все, человек, которому может быть стыдно за собственные поступки, за произнесённые ранее слова, даже если в них была такая острая необходимость. Даже если они были сказаны во благо.

Стайлз не спеша собирает вещи, аккуратно складывая их в чемодан: рубашка к рубашке, рядом с ними джинсы, чуть ниже – носки и запасное белье, а сверху на них он кладет худи с капюшоном и спортивную олимпийку. Раньше он не был таким бережливым и внимательным к одежде, раскидывал её где попало и, если требовалось, засовывал в чемодан как придется. Отношения с Лидией значительно повлияли на его привычки, и теперь эта вновь приобретённая независимость чуточку пугает. Стайлз привык знать, что Лидия где-то там, существует в его в жизни по умолчанию, что он любит её всем сердцем и поклоняется душой. А сейчас до одурения пусто. Не сказать, что это тягостное и страшное ощущение, однако к нему тоже нужно привыкнуть. Как и к тому, что больше не нужно лгать.

Щелкнув застежкой на чемодане, Стайлз гордо смотрит на пустой шкаф и не может оставить себя без мысленной похвалы – все вещи влезли без исключения. Их, конечно же, было не так уж и много, но Стайлз всё равно собой доволен. Он оглядывает пустую комнату, прислушивается к окружающей его тишине и тяжело вздыхает.

Это конец.

Лидия уехала к родителям несколько часов назад, сказав, что чуть позже заедет за мольбертом и другим творческим хламом, а Стайлз уверил её, что к тому времени его здесь уже не будет. Ему нужно сделать очень много важных дел. Например, вернуться в их общую съемную квартиру в Сан-Франциско и переписать договор аренды на Лидию. Сам он будет ютиться в общежитии колледжа, потому что не может себе позволить отдельное жилье, а просить отца о финансовой помощи не повернется язык. Лучше уж комната в общаге, чем еще одна серьезная беседа с Джоном. После этой мысли в голову навязчиво стучится еще одна – как ни крути, как ни изворачивайся, а разговор со Скоттом отменить точно не получится. Стайлз не настолько мудак, чтобы уехать отсюда молча, не попрощавшись и не объяснив всё лучшему другу. Он не думает про извинения – хватит с него извиняться, и так все считают, что он каждому чем-то обязан, – он думает про обычное и ненавязчивое «пока, увидимся на следующих каникулах».

Или не увидимся.

На этом Стайлз решает, что его прощание с квартирой и прежней жизнью можно считать завершенным. Уходя, он заглядывает в каждую комнату, проверяет, не остались ли там какие-нибудь забытые вещи, и отсылает арендодателю короткое смс: «Мы уплатим штраф за досрочное расторжение. С вами свяжется Лидия». Причины своего решения Стайлз ему не сообщает. Да этот старичок и слушать не станет, просто пошлет его нахрен и попросит деньги – у него идеальный подход к клиентам.

Ключ от квартиры Стайлз оставляет под цветочным горшком на подоконнике подъезда. Это старая и простая договоренность, которую вряд ли можно назвать безопасной, однако она работает и значительно облегчает жизнь. Например, сейчас. Чтобы не встречаться больше с Лидией лицом к лицу, хотя очень хочется остаться друзьями. Чтобы не стоять под окнами её родительского дома, хотя прекрасно знаешь, как незаметно пробраться на второй этаж через заднюю дверь. Чтобы вновь не испытывать удушающее чувство стыда. Потому что время еще не пришло. Слишком рано для нормальной дружбы, для незапланированных встреч, для легкого и безмятежного сердца.

Или слишком поздно, Стайлз еще не решил.

Закинув вещи на заднее сиденье джипа, он садится за руль и поправляет зеркало заднего вида – в нем отражается его прошлая жизнь, и как только Стайлз выжимает педаль газа, она остается там, медленно исчезая за горизонтом. Дорога ровным полотном стелется через городские улочки, затем петляет через лес и приводит Стайлза в соседний район, прямо к дому Макколов.

Мелисса, отдыхая в кресле-качалке возле крыльца, приветственно машет ему рукой. Стайлз улыбается ей в ответ, но этот жест получается таким по-честному грустным и усталым, что Мелисса тут же настораживается. Она поднимается на ноги и пристально наблюдает за Стайлзом несколько секунд, будто ожидая подвоха или какого-то знака, который скажет ей, что с ним всё в порядке. Или наоборот, что ему требуется помощь. Наверное, у нее это что-то вроде профессиональной привычки.

Стайлз не хочет расстраивать Мелиссу, давать ей повод для беспокойства, однако, в то же самое время, ему жутко не хочется выходить из машины. Безусловно, он приехал сюда поговорить, и выйти всё равно придется, но, господи, пожалуйста, разве обязательно делать это сейчас? Может он просто какое-то время посидеть в джипе, собраться с мыслями, подобрать нужные слова и выстроить маршрут, который будет максимально безопасным? Маршрут, который позволит избежать встречи с Дереком.

– Стайлз? – окрикивает его Мелисса. – У тебя всё хорошо, милый?

Он мысленно считает до трех и открывает дверь джипа. Улыбается и кивает:

– Как и всегда.

Врет уже по привычке.

– Тебя давно у нас не было, – Мелисса протягивает руку и ладонью призывает Стайлза к себе, чтобы обнять. Тот поддается молчаливой просьбе и, подойдя ближе, роняет свое тело в теплые и почти материнские объятия. – Я скучала по тебе. И Скотт очень скучал, и даже Дерек. Постоянно о тебе спрашивает, представляешь?

– Серьезно? – удивляется Стайлз, отступая на шаг назад. – С чего это вдруг?

– Говорят, ты куда-то пропал и несколько дней не отвечал на звонки, – Мелисса пожимает плечами. – Наверное, он тоже беспокоится. Что в этом странного?

– Ну, во-первых, нельзя беспокоиться о том, кого терпеть не можешь, это так не работает, – будто разжевывая первоклашке ответ на очень сложный вопрос, произносит Стайлз. – А во-вторых, нам нужно прекратить разговаривать о вашем племяннике. Это странно.

– Да ладно, ни за что не поверю, что Дерек тебя ненавидит, – Мелисса выглядит очень убежденной. Она оборачивается через плечо, озираясь, и наклоняется к Стайлзу чуть ближе. Шепчет: – Иначе зачем он выспрашивал у меня твой домашний адрес? Для него это было очень важно.

– Он искал моего отца, – всё еще пытается опровергнуть Стайлз, подозрительно оглядывая окна и гараж.

– Который заезжал ко мне на обед в тот дождливый день? – У Мелиссы такое выражение лица, словно она только что ударила по картам своей выигрышной комбинацией. Или разбила игру последним ходом: шах и мат. – Твой отец не задержался надолго, но Дерек прекрасно знал, где его найти, а вот где найти тебя – нет. Будешь и дальше мне перечить, Мистер Недоверие, или пойдешь в дом?

Мелисса выжидающе приподнимает брови, будто спиной ощущая, что Скотт уже давно стоит на крыльце. Так и есть – Скотт на крыльце дожидается окончания их разговора. И когда он видит, что Стайлз обращает на него свой прищуренный взгляд, то заметно тушуется и теряет всю свою ранее хранимую уверенность.

В голову Стайлза закрадываются подозрения. Он не может понять их причину, не может разглядеть их суть, но интуиция подсказывает ему, что здесь что-то не так. Дерек не заботится о Стайлзе. Дерек не ищет встреч. Дерек не приезжает к нему домой, чтобы просто посмотреть, как у него дела, под предлогом встречи с отцом. Дерек не такой. Дерек не проявляет заботу, не скучает, не думает о нем вообще. Дерек не…

Дерек ведь не знает?..

Наверное, это не должно звучать как вопрос. Но звучит.

– Спасибо, – Стайлз целует Мелиссу в щеку, а та лишь в недоумении округляет глаза, искренне не понимая, за что её благодарят.

Быстрым шагом он следует к их дому, смотрит на Скотта, не отрывая взгляда, и успокаивает себя мыслью о его непричастности. Успокаивает себя тем, что Скотт не имеет никакого отношения к измененному поведению Дерека.

Да нет же.  
Чушь какая.   
У Скотта не настолько длинный язык.

– Привет, чувак, – широко улыбается Маккол. – Я уже думал, что ты не объявишься.

Они недолго обнимаются, похлопывая друг друга по спине и не поднимая тему их последней встречи, а потом как-то неуверенно отстраняются назад. Между ними не больше шага, но у Стайлза такое ощущение, что Скотт от него очень и очень далеко. Это ебаное предчувствие не оставляет его в покое. И только он собирается открыть свой рот, только он собирается поставить на кон свою многолетнюю дружбу, как слышит меткое и убийственное приветствие из коридора.

– Привет, Стайлз, – произносит Дерек, и эти слова звучат гораздо мягче, чем обычно. – Мы можем с тобой поговорить?

Скотт машинально отступает в сторону, тем самым убирая между ними последнюю преграду и заставляя встретиться лицом к лицу. Стайлз чувствует себя беззащитным и слабым.

Закройте его, пожалуйста.  
Встань на место, Скотти.  
Ну же, друг, встань на свое чертово место.

– Если я откажусь, ты вытащишь дубинку, стукнешь меня по голове и силой затащишь в свою пещеру? – усмехаясь, Стайлз кивает вглубь коридора.

Он старается быть собой, быть привычным и смешным Стайлзом, быть оболочкой, за которой никто, особенно Дерек, не увидит его чувств. И у него вроде получается.

– Я не собирался брать тебя силой, но можно попробовать, – скрестив руки на груди, непринужденно отвечает Дерек.

Скотт от услышанного давится то ли слюной, то ли воздухом, то ли вытекшими в горло мозгами. Благо, что Мелисса давно вернулась в кресло-качалку и задремала там, нежась под согревающим полуденным солнцем.

– Ладно, остряк, будем считать, что я этого не слышал, – качнув головой, Стайлз входит в дом и закрывает за собой дверь.

– А мне что прикажете делать? – доносится с крыльца недоуменный возглас Скотта.

Дерек предпочитает не отвечать, и Стайлз тоже следует его примеру. Сердце громко колотится где-то в глотке, хотя еще недавно было в пятках, и это очень хороший повод для размышления – как у него получается так быстро перемещаться по телу и почему ему не сидится на своем привычном месте. Вот и отлично. Стайлз будет думать об этом в течение всего предстоящего разговора, и ему за это совершенно не стыдно.

– Садись, – Дерек, остановившись возле гостиной, кивает на диван и пропускает Стайлза вперед себя. Это отнюдь не звучит как приглашение, это скорее указание к действию.

Стайлз присаживается: его осанка неестественно ровная, ладони лежат на коленях, а взгляд то и дело устремляется к двери, ведущей обратно в коридор.

«Путь отхода, путь отхода», – звучит в голове.   
«Спасайся, спасайся!»

И когда Дерек, сделав несколько шагов, садится рядом с ним, близко-близко, прижимаясь плечом к его плечу, дотрагиваясь своим бедром к бедру Стайлза, вот тогда панический голос в голове начинает верещать с пущей силой.

«Беги, придурок!»  
«Можешь прямо через окно!»

– А теперь, давай немного поговорим о нас, – спокойно произносит Дерек и, обернувшись, внимательно смотрит на Стайлза. – Без подколов и сарказма. Просто поговорим начистоту. Идет?

«БЕГИ-И-И-И-И-И-И-И-И-И!»


	4. Chapter 4

Еще какое-то время голос в голове Стайлза верещит громко и надрывно, беспомощно и с нотами паники, призывая валить как можно дальше. Бежать со всех ног. Убираться из этого проклятого дома.

Стайлз не хочет разговаривать с Дереком.   
Стайлз к этому не готов.

Господи, что здесь происходит вообще? Нет никаких «мы», нет разговоров «о нас». Нет ничего, что объединяет Дерека и Стайлза в одно целое. И либо это какая-то грубая и неуместная шутка, – а Дерек очень любит подшучивать и оставаться при этом крайне довольным собой – либо Скотт действительно всё ему рассказал, и Стайлза ждет очень неприятный допрос с пристрастием.

Одна мысль об этом вызывает легкое чувство тошноты. Нервы начинают перегорать, будто старая, отслужившая свое время лампочка – пуф! – и можно выбрасывать в мусорное ведро. Туда же стоит отправить и сердце, потому что оно бьется так сильно, так громко отзывается в висках, будто пытается вырваться из грудной клетки и спрятаться где-нибудь в безопасном месте. Внутри Стайлза больше безопасности нет. Там сплошная паника, давящая на голову нездоровой тяжестью, и разочарование: в себе, в друзьях, в ранее сказанных словах и сделанных поступках. 

Стайлз делает глубокий вдох, стараясь хоть как-то компенсировать этот дискомфорт глотком кислорода, но это словно наступить на соломинку в попытке перейти через озеро – грохнешься. Всё равно, как ни старайся, с какой стороны на эту соломинку ни наступай – грохнешься. Не ощутив облегчения, Стайлз по-прежнему тонет в собственных чувствах. Его ладони потеют, и он, не думая, вытирает их об обивку старенького дивана. И пусть он уже давно отслужил свой век, но, будь Мелисса здесь, в этой комнате, то натыкала бы Стайлза носом за такое неуважение, как маленького нашкодившего котенка.

Представив себя на коленях, нюхающим эту потрепанную и в некоторых местах заляпанную жиром ткань, Стайлз неосознанно улыбается. Надо же, единственная секунда облегчения.

– Ты так и не ответил, – напоминает Дерек, искоса поглядывая в его сторону. 

– Что? – задумчиво переспрашивает Стайлз, выныривая из собственного омута. – Ты о чем?

– Я о своем вопросе, спящая ты красавица, – приподняв брови, уточняет Дерек. – Готов проснуться и поговорить о нас? Только как взрослые люди, а не как обычно.

– Хах, – усмехается Стайлз, и серьезности в этом, конечно же, ноль. – Я всё еще не понимаю, о каких «нас» идет речь. Мне кажется, в этом мире нет совершенно никаких вещей, объединяющих тебя и меня в это слово. Разве не так?

– Только если у тебя нет ко мне чувств. 

– Их нет, – резко отвечает Стайлз, еще и головой мотает для уверенности. Однако, голос его всё-таки дрогнул.

– А у меня другая информация.

– Твоя информация неверна.

Стайлз чувствует, что помимо голоса, дрожать начинают и колени. Он не подает вида: натягивает на лицо фальшивую улыбку, будто театральную маску, и показательно ждет другого вопроса. Или обвинения во лжи. Или видео со скрытой камеры, где он дрочит на фотографии Дерека. Он ждет, что Лидия зайдет в эту комнату и пальцем укажет в его сторону. Он ждет Скотта, который придет и подтвердит свои же слова. Стайлз даже не сомневается, что это его рук дело, точнее, его языка. Длинного такого, поганого. И как же противно понимать, что отчасти в этой ситуации виноват сам Стайлз – сорвался, где-то доверился, где-то сглупил. Рассказал то, что должно было остаться сокровенным. Наверное, он просто забыл, что никогда, господи, никогда нельзя доверять человеку на все сто процентов. Даже если он твой самый-лучший-не-ебаться-какой-друг.

– Думаешь, мне было легко начать этот разговор? Я надеялся, что мы действительно поговорим с тобой начистоту, – Дерек, тяжело выдохнув, упирается локтями в колени и проводит ладонями по лицу, – но ты как всегда, можешь только хохмить и строить из себя ребенка. 

– И это ты мне говоришь о серьезности, черт возьми? – звучит в ответ с долей агрессии.

Чувство несправедливости выжирает Стайлза изнутри. Он поднимается на ноги и уже готов свалить отсюда нахрен, но, сделав несколько шагов, всё-таки останавливается. Поворачивается к Дереку лицом и смотрит на него внимательно, раздумывает пару секунд. Решает: а нужно ли ему открывать сейчас свой рот? Или, может, промолчать? Проглотить все слова, сделав это уже по привычке. Но что-то внутри щелкает, что-то ломается окончательно, вырываясь наружу горьким послевкусием: 

– Знаешь, – уже спокойней продолжает Стайлз, – очень странно слышать от тебя такие претензии, учитывая тот факт, что ты постоянно меня игнорил. Показательно. Или совращал на расстоянии, потом снова игнорил, а если и замечал мое существование, то старался подъебать самыми тупыми фразами, которые я когда-либо слышал. И что же у нас теперь получается? Я веду себя несерьезно? Да ты, блядь, издеваешься? 

Стайлз обессилено взмахивает руками, словно на этих словах он окончательно прощается с высказанной проблемой. Словно он отпускает её. Смиряется. И это действительно приносит легкость: в голове становится чище, в груди – свободнее, да и колени больше не дрожат. Вместе со словами уходит волнение. Вместе с признанием возвращается вера в себя. Ну или то, что от нее осталось.

– А что я должен был делать, по твоему мнению? – возмущенно спрашивает Дерек, нахмурившись и глядя на Стайлза взглядом, полным негодования. – Ухаживать за тобой в открытую, потому что мне этого хотелось? Уделять тебе всё свое внимание, проявлять симпатию, потому что я давно о тебе думаю? Ну прости, что я решил не портить ваши с Лидией отношения, мне и без того требовалось много сил, чтобы держать себя в руках, – он отворачивается, добавляя тише: – Оказывается, проще делать вид, что тебя не существует – начинаешь верить, и становится не так больно.

Комната погружается в тишину. Стайлз, глядя на Дерека с приоткрытым ртом, из раза в раз пытается переварить услышанное, но получается с трудом. Ему ведь не померещилось? Дерек только что дал понять, что заинтересован в нем? Что издевался над ним не специально, что трахал глазами только потому, что слаб перед своими желаниями. И вообще, судя по всему, Дереку стыдно. 

В голове тут же срабатывает система самозащиты.

– Очень смешно, – хмыкает Стайлз.

– Да я вроде не смеюсь, – голос Дерека слишком серьезен. 

– А лучше бы ты смеялся, – едва ли не просит он.

– И продолжать говорить, что ничего к тебе не чувствую? 

– Это уже реально не смешно, Дерек, прекрати.

– Послушай…

– Хватит! – гневом взрывается Стайлз, выкрикивая спасительное для себя слово. – Прекрати это! Хватит! Я не хочу больше. Всё, – и выдыхает следом: – Пожалуйста.

– Что именно ты просишь меня прекратить? – Дерек вопросительно поднимает брови и, выдержав небольшую паузу, встает с дивана. Подходит к Стайлзу непозволительно близко и без капли сомнения спрашивает: – Быть собой наконец-то? Говорить с тобой честно? Один раз ты от меня уже сбежал, не дав поговорить, второй шанс я не упущу.

Стайлз обессилен. Он качает головой и где-то глубоко внутри себя очень сильно боится. Боится дышать, боится пошевелить пальцами или двинуться с места. Боится воспринимать слова Дерека всерьез. Он прикрывает глаза, наплевав на то, что выглядит глупо, и надеется, что этот способ поможет ему избежать губительную по своей силе паническую атаку. Ну а что? Если не видишь Дерека – значит, Дерека нет. 

– …или ты просто не хочешь слышать от меня правду? – звучит, кажется, еще ближе, чем было.

Стайлзу приходится посмотреть своим проблемам прямо в лицо. Широко распахнуть веки и прыгнуть со скалы прямо в омут собственных страхов. Увидеться с ними тет-а-тет, найти в них свое зеркальное отражение, а потом решить всё раз и навсегда. 

– Не хочу, чтобы ты издевался надо мной, – честно признается Стайлз, глядя на Дерека в упор, почти не моргая и почти не дыша. – Достаточно, игры закончились, ясно? Мы с Лидией расстались, поэтому, пожалуйста, Дерек, дели все свои слова на единицу. Они и раньше для меня многое значили, а сейчас и вовсе. Понимаешь?

Стайлз ненадолго замолкает, дает себе передышку.

– Нам не обязательно выяснять отношения только потому, что Скотт ляпнул тебе о моих чувствах, – продолжает он. – Не нужно подыгрывать мне или думать, что эта новость тебя к чему-то обязывает. Просто прекрати это, ладно? Просто хва…

Дерек не дает ему договорить – кладет свою ладонь поверх его губ, прерывая на полуслове. Стайлз от неожиданности замирает и удивленно хлопает ресницами.

Выжидает.  
Ведь не зря ему, в конце-то концов, закрыли рот.

– Ты такой дурак, Стайлз, честное слово, – Дерек нарушает эту приятную тишину. Его ладонь по-прежнему лежит на чужих губах. – Ты меня не слушаешь. Совершенно, черт бы тебя побрал, не слушаешь, и это дико бесит. Я не защищаюсь, понимаешь ты? Я не пытаюсь выкрутиться из этой ситуации, наоборот, я уже пытался ее решить. Будет неплохо, если ты отнесешься к моим словам без какого-либо подозрения, это ведь не сложно.

– Якэтборуновирык, – раздается непонятное бухтение.

Дерек, потупив взгляд, еле заметно хмурится, а потом догадывается убрать ладонь от его рта.

– Прости, – добавляет он зачем-то.

– Я говорю, что не привык к этому, – почти на одном дыхании произносит Стайлз. – И ты, между прочим, сам в этом виноват.

Дерек скрещивает руки на груди, закрываясь и, наверное, испытывая некий дискомфорт от прозвучавшего укора. По сути, это чистая правда. Дерек сам виноват.

– Я пытался дружить с тобой, если ты помнишь, – добавляет Стайлз с некой претензией в голосе, – пытался разговаривать и поддерживать беседу, не знаю… быть милым, что ли. 

– В этом-то и кроется вся проблема. 

Дерек отстраняется, медленно отходя в другой конец комнаты, и впервые за последние несколько минут Стайлз может свободно вдохнуть. Когда они находятся так близко, мысли начинают путаться, а вся обретенная легкость комом оседает внизу живота. Стайлз ненавидит это состояние. Он чувствует себя ведомым, зависимым, как самый настоящий героиновый наркоман. Только наркотик другой. И приход отличается. Не то чтобы у Стайлза был опыт героина по венам, но если сравнивать, то на ум приходит именно это.

Дерекозависим.   
Не отвертишься.  
И сам себе не соврешь.

– То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что проблема только во мне? – неверяще спрашивает Стайлз, подытоживая их разговор. – Ты был мудаком, потому что я пытался с тобой дружить?

Приподняв в удивлении брови, он усмехается. 

– Это какой-то абсурд, – заканчивает с ироничной улыбкой.

– Ты считаешь? – не менее иронично отвечает Дерек, поглядывая на него искоса, и пожимает плечами: – Ладно, пусть будет так. Но чтобы ты знал, – говорит он перед тем, как отвернуться к окну, – иногда приходится вести себя как мудак, чтобы всем было хорошо. Всем, кроме себя самого.

– Ну да, и кроме меня, – добавляет Стайлз и поясняет тут же, заметив непонимающий взгляд Дерека: – Просто у меня с детства очень сильная аллергия на мудачьё, сразу кулаки чешутся и сарказм обостряется. Ты разве не знал?

Дерек, усмехнувшись, покачивает головой. Стайлз затаивает дыхание – эта улыбка сильно отличается от тех, что приходилось видеть раньше. Она совершенно другая: искренняя, чистая, не прикрытая масками и вновь открывающая Дерека с абсолютно другой стороны – как в прошлый раз, дождливым и промозглым днем. Такой улыбке очень хочется верить. И как бы Стайлз ни старался, как бы ни пытался быть нейтральным и отстраненным, он тоже улыбается ему в ответ и чувствует, как щеки затапливает пунцовый, обжигающий кожу румянец. Его наполняет таким мощным и концентрированным теплом, что кажется, будто места внутри больше не остается. Даже для воздуха. Как в прежние времена, когда при виде Дерека у него кровь застывала в жилах, когда он боялся открыть рот, дабы не сказать при нем что-нибудь дурацкое, когда он забывал свое собственное имя. Когда колени подрагивали, а голос Лидии становился прозрачным и еле слышным, если в комнате появлялся Дерек.

Непривычное ощущение. Даже немного пугающее, потому что сердце привыкло воспринимать эти чувства иначе, приправляя их ужасным стыдом и смущением. А сейчас перед Стайлзом стоит совершенно другой Дерек: он не шутит над ним, его взгляд не пошлый, а слова – мягкие, улыбка – добрая. Как будто по велению волшебной палочки у Дерека отключили функцию мудака. 

Хотя, при чем тут волшебная палочка? Стайлз прекрасно знает, кто в этом виноват – ну конечно же Скотт.

И словно небесный знак, прибывший свыше и заканчивающий эту неприятную мысль, с улицы раздается неприятно громкий хлопок.

– Ты тоже это слышал? – спрашивает Стайлз, сомневаясь уже в своем адекватном сознании.

Дерек кивает и, подойдя вплотную к окну, двумя пальцами отодвигает в сторону тюль. Внимательно присматривается к тому, что происходит на улице, а потом замирает с удивленным выражением лица. Стайлзу это не нравится. Очень не нравится. 

Интуиция начинает верещать в голове, будто бешеная, и выворачивать наизнанку последние капли спокойствия.

– Ну что там? – выдыхает Стайлз, прислушиваясь к звукам.

– Твой дебильный дружок, – без капли сомнения говорит Дерек, – и старая отцовская винтовка.

Стайлза пробирает дрожь. Пробирает так сильно, потому что он знает – везение Скотта примерно на уровне зубочистки. В голове красочными всполохами вырисовываются кровавые картины: Скотт прострелил себе ногу, убил соседа или, что более вероятно, продырявил себе и без того дырявую голову. Мысли посещают Стайлза с невероятной скоростью. И с такой же скоростью он выбегает на улицу, чтобы убедиться, на самом ли деле его псевдо-друг остался жив. 

– Ты какого хрена творишь? – Стайлз указывает на зажатую в руках Скотта винтовку.

Мелисса в этот момент испуганно держится за сердце, так и не вставая с кушетки. Несложно представить, как именно прервался ее сон и как сильно она благодарна своему сыну. 

– Я думал, что она нерабочая, – вытаращив глаза, оправдывается Скотт и бросает винтовку в сторону. – И что она не заряжена. Ей же лет двести, наверное. Как она вообще стреляет?

– Очень больно, Скотти, – говорит Дерек, останавливаясь за спиной Стайлза, – эта винтовка стреляет очень больно. Иногда даже насмерть.

– Она в гараже валялась, – продолжает оправдываться тот. Из соседних домов начинают опасливо выглядывать соседи и, заметив это, Скотт примирительно поднимает вверх ладони: – Ничего страшного, всё в порядке, это просто случайность. Она игрушечная, – выкрикивает он.

– Мозг у тебя игрушечный, – рявкает Мелисса сквозь зубы и поднимается с кушетки, чтобы убрать с земли эту злополучную винтовку. – Иди лучше в дом и напои своих друзей чаем, пока я прячу от тебя все колющие и стреляющие предметы. Господи, – качает она головой, – тебе как будто снова десять. 

Скотт виновато опускает взгляд. Стайлз прекрасно знает это выражение лица – его другу сейчас неимоверно стыдно, потому что огорчать Мелиссу в этом доме не принято. Тяжело вздохнув, Скотт оглядывает улицу, убеждаясь, что соседи вновь разошлись по домам и больше не греют свои уши, а потом медленно шагает в дом. 

У Стайлза, против воли, тошнота подкатывает к горлу. Обида на лучшего друга становится еще сильнее, отравляя его изнутри, а фантомный змей, сидящий на левом плече, шепчет упрямо, что такие вещи никто не прощает. Друзья не выдают секреты, на то ведь они и друзья. И чтобы не наговорить лишнего, не разрушить окончательно эти отношения, Стайлз твердо решает отказаться от чаепития. Он, в конце концов, приехал сюда попрощаться, просто сказать «до свидания» и уехать прочь, к своим еще не решенным проблемам.

Слова Дерека не меняют его планов. Они переворачивают понимание Стайлза о своем будущем, это верно, но планов не меняют. Впереди по-прежнему ждет Сан-Франциско и вынужденный переезд в общагу. Ждет учеба и постоянные встречи с Лидией Мартин, но это уже совсем другая история.

– Пойдем? – невинно спрашивает Скотт, поднявшись на крыльцо, и тут же уходит в дом, не дождавшись ответа.

Складывается такое ощущение, будто он делает это нарочно – чтобы не слышать в ответ сухое и безразличное «нет». Стайлз вымученно закатывает глаза, потому что ему придется как минимум вернуться в дом и проверить себя на прочность. Ругаться он не хочет. Выяснять, кто прав, а кто нет – тоже. Стайлзу просто надо уехать, и чтобы ему в этом никто, черт возьми, не мешал.

– К слову говоря, Скотт мне ничего не рассказывал, – шепчет Дерек, чуть наклонившись к его уху, и от неожиданности Стайлз резко оборачивается к нему. 

– Что? – переспрашивает шепотом, отбрасывая от себя ненужные ассоциации: на левом плече воображаемый змей, а справа за спиной – очень даже реальный Дерек.

– Ты сказал, что я тебе ничем не обязан, раз Скотт умудрился ляпнуть мне про твои безответные чувства, – поясняет Дерек, – но Скотт мне ничего не говорил. 

– Тогда откуда…

– Ты слишком громко разговариваешь, – пожимает плечами Дерек, – я был в гараже и всё прекрасно слышал. Всё до последнего слова.

Стайлз, кажется, сейчас грохнется в обморок. 

– Ты шутишь, что ли? – неверующе произносит он.

– Может, хватит уже выставлять меня клоуном? – Дерек, считая свой ответ исчерпывающим, отступает назад и теряется где-то в просторах полутемного коридора. 

Стайлз молча провожает его взглядом, а потом задумчиво, едва нахмурившись, смотрит куда-то в пустоту противоположной улицы. Ветер теплыми ладонями поглаживает его щеки, как будто успокаивая заранее, как будто зная, что он вот-вот рассыплется на щепки, но Стайлз на удивление спокоен. Он принимает тот факт, что разрушает свою жизнь самостоятельно. Что главный его враг – он сам. Не Лидия, не Дерек, не Скотт. И теперь нужно признать, что вся скопившаяся на сердце злость не имеет под собой здравого смысла, однако её не так-то просто отпустить. 

Стайлзу просто необходимо время. 

– Ты чего не заходишь? – Мелисса появляется из-за угла дома и прищуривается от слепящего солнца. – Там, наверное, чай уже остыл.

– Мне нужно ехать, – коротко бросает Стайлз и спускается с крыльца. – Очень много дел, еще вещи к отцу завозить.

– Вещи? – удивленно переспрашивает Мелисса. – Какие вещи? У тебя точно всё хорошо? – она взглядом прослеживает его путь, но останавливать не спешит. 

– Да, – кивает Стайлз, и этот ответ кажется ему честным. Если посмотреть на происходящее в глобальном смысле, то у него отныне действительно всё хорошо. – Просто передайте Скотту, что я приеду через неделю и мы поговорим. 

– А что передать Дереку? – слышится громкий окрик в спину. 

Стайлза будто ошпаривает словами – знакомый голос теперь звучит совсем иначе.   
Воспринимается иначе.  
Без кислого привкуса на кончике языка.

– Что он знает мой номер телефона, – бросает Стайлз через плечо, не желая останавливаться.

Если перестанет идти, если обернется, то останется здесь надолго и застрянет между двух измерений: прошлого и будущего. Стайлзу нужно бежать. Нужно многое переосмыслить, многое пересмотреть и многое обдумать. Например, какие слова он скажет Скотту по возвращении в Бикон Хиллз. Как теперь сложатся его отношения с Дереком и сложатся ли вообще. Как он будет жить в своей новой жизни со старыми привычками.

На этом фоне переезд в общагу кажется просто спасением. Ловкий побег в песочницу, где все вокруг тебя такие же мелкие несерьезные дети. 

Машина заводится со второго пинка. Стайлз держит себя в руках и старается не смотреть ни в окно, ни в зеркало заднего вида – насколько это безопасно, можно только догадываться, но он рискнет. Тишина и пустота в окружающем пространстве – то, что сейчас больше воздуха нужно. 

А потом он обязательно вернется сюда.   
Обязательно найдет слова.  
Или слова найдут его.

… или вместо слов это будет кто-то другой.


	5. Эпилог

В Сан-Франциско не так тепло, как в Бикон Хиллз. Небо заволакивают тучи, не грозовые на вид, но тяжелые и окрашенные в темно-серый, да и ветер не ласкает щеки, скорее ударяет по ним ласково, чтобы взбодрить. Вроде города находятся так близко друг от друга, а такая огромная разница в погоде, думает Стайлз. 

Отличия для него заметны не только в этом: дышится здесь тоже легче. И дело не в более чистом воздухе, не в свежести надвигающегося дождя, потому что по этим критериям Бикон Хиллз обыгрывает Сан-Франциско на несколько пунктов, – дело в людях, которые здесь живут. Их лица для Стайлза абсолютно чужие, и это прекрасно. Каждый раз, выходя на улицу, он знает, что не увидит Дерека Хейла (надо бы ответить хотя бы на одно его сообщение). Он знает, что среди толпы сокурсников не увидит Скотта Маккола (надо бы послушать его последнее голосовое сообщение, вдруг там что-то полезное). Гуляя по закоулкам Сан-Франциско, Стайлз уверен, что не встретит здесь Мелиссу, своего отца или родителей Лидии. Он не будет отвечать на одни и те же вопросы, не будет оправдываться и прятать слова под фальшивой улыбкой.

У Стайлза нет прошлого – только не в этом городе.

Он прекрасно понимает, что убежать навсегда и спрятаться за несколько километров от дома не получится. Он знает, что создал для себя идеальную иллюзию, которая скоро превратится в прах. Но, на данный момент, Стайлзу так легче принять перемены в своей жизни. Ему так проще. 

Нет чувства вины.  
Нет противоречий.

Есть только смирение по всем пунктам: что обманывал когда-то любимую девушку, что обидел лучшего друга, потому что по умолчанию записал его в предатели, что боится человека, который, вообще-то, практически признался ему в любви.

Стайлз боится Дерека Хейла – другого, нынешнего. Прежний теперь живет исключительно в его воспоминаниях. Он боится ему доверять и не может, как бы ни старался, рассмотреть в его руках свое когда-то подаренное сердце. Не верит во взаимность. Это уравнение никак не найдет решения в его голове, никак не придет к своему логическому завершению, потому что слишком многое поменялось извне. Слишком многое осталось неизменным внутри. Например, ассоциации. Или, например, тот самый Дерек Хейл, которого Стайлз полюбил однажды.

Безответно и порочно. 

Чувства к Дереку до сих пор подразумевают под собой ложь, и,  
оказывается, перейти на новый режим невыносимо сложно. Он работает над этим. Он медленно к этой планке идет.

Перекладывая зонт в свободную руку, Стайлз взмахивает ладонью мимо проезжающим машинам и останавливается у края тротуара – светофор на углу этой улицы не работает уже второй день. Пятый по счету водитель всё-таки останавливается, а за ним притормаживают и все остальные – долбанное стадо. Стайлз кивает в благодарности и быстро перебегает через дорогу. Путь от бывшей квартиры до общежития колледжа неблизкий, но приходится идти пешком, выбирая обходные улочки и спотыкаясь почти на каждой кочке. Такое ощущение, что Стайлз разучился ходить ногами. А что поделать? На этот раз приклеить скотчем отвалившуюся деталь под капотом не вышло, поэтому, как обычный смертный, он ждет доставку из другого штата. Не скотча – детали. При всем уважении к такому методу починки, железный скотч еще не изобрели. 

Благо хоть вещи успел перевезти. Теперь остаются только мелочи – забрать парочку книг, не влезших в коробки, и переписать договор аренды на Лидию. Для этого им, слава богу, пока не нужно пересекаться – Стайлз решит эту проблему самостоятельно и на максимальный срок отложит их предстоящую встречу. Вот скоро начнется полноценная учеба, и тогда…

Тогда Стайлзу придется взять свои яйца в кулак, чтобы кто-нибудь его не опередил. Придется улыбнуться Лидии, и не сделать вид, что всё хорошо, а по-настоящему почувствовать себя лучше. Придется работать над собой. Как сейчас, только с утроенной силой – вот что делает с людьми привычка подстраиваться под рухнувшие давным-давно отношения. 

Эта привычка расслабляет и теперь мешает нормально жить. 

Но Стайлз обязательно справится, иначе это был бы не Стайлз.

***

Бросив пакет и спортивную сумку на застланную покрывалом кровать, он достает из кармана вибрирующий телефон: несколько непрочитанных уведомлений серым облачком отображаются на экране. Два сообщения от Скотта – он присылает свою фотку и дает знать, что скоро выезжает на учебу. Одно сообщение от папы – короткая фраза, как прошло его дежурство: «Я жив, пиццу не ел, таблетки выпил и собираюсь спать».

Стайлз улыбается и покачивает головой – отец неисправим, – а потом останавливает взгляд на последнем уведомлении, что хранит в себе послание от Дерека Хейла.

«Я надеюсь, у тебя нет соседа по комнате» – написано коротко. 

И хотя внутри, нечто похожее на жалость, крепко стискивает ребра, Стайлз на это сообщение скорее всего не ответит. Он просто не знает, к чему это приведет. Он привык любить по-другому, он привык отталкивать Дерека на протяжении нескольких лет.

Ему до сих пор кажется, что, как только он подпустит Дерека ближе, все тут же начнут тыкать в него пальцем: Лидия, Мелисса, Скотт. Начнут осуждать его, даже не представляя, через что Стайлзу пришлось пройти. Через какие тернии к своим звездам он шел.

Стайлз просто-напросто трус – он боится новой жизни, новых обязательств и чужого осуждения. Поэтому не спешит прикасаться пальцами к виртуальным кнопкам, а просто смотрит на пропитанные опасением буквы и покусывает нижнюю губу.

Телефон пиликает вновь.

«И лучше бы тебе ответить, а не как обычно, иначе я просто поднимусь и проверю лично».

Стайлз читает последнее сообщение несколько раз, оборачивается к окну, чуть нахмурив брови, и снова возвращает свой взгляд к экрану мобильника. Ну да, вроде глаза его не подводят – Дерек действительно пишет именно это.

Поднимется?  
Проверит лично?

Непонимание душит Стайлза изнутри – он тупо смотрит в стену и пытается сообразить, что из прочитанного может относиться к реальности. По ощущениям сложно сказать. 

«Я всё еще жду, когда ты ответишь» – приходит новое сообщение. 

На этот раз Стайлз отбрасывает в сторону все свои страхи и опасения, потому что есть вещи, способные переплюнуть даже внутренних демонов.

«В каком смысле "проверю лично"? Я нихрена не понимаю» – отвечает ему Стайлз, быстро стуча пальцами по сенсорному экрану.

«Спустись вниз и всё поймешь» – приходит почти тут же.

«Дерек, я в Сан-Франциско, ты забыл? Я могу спуститься только на первый этаж общаги. Тебя дома машиной придавило, что ли?» 

«Еще одно такое слово, и я точно поднимусь. Правда, меня не пускают, но я обязательно найду решение».

«Охренеть, Дерек, ты что, серьезно здесь?»

«Серьезней этого только выражение лица у вашего сторожа». 

Сердце настолько быстро колотится в груди, что этот звук, кажется, слышно даже в коридоре. Переведя дыхание, Стайлз убирает телефон обратно в карман джинсов и в приступе мимолетной паники оглядывается по сторонам. Это словно вспышка – волнение проносится по телу легкой волной и растворяется в воздухе.

Стайлз дает себе пару секунд, взглядом замирая на учебниках, аккуратно составленных на книжной полке, и кивает сам себе. Открывает дверь и быстро спускается по лестнице на первый этаж общаги. Замирает на предпоследней ступеньке, увидев на проходной самого настоящего, мать вашу, Дерека Хейла.

– Какого черта? – недоуменно спрашивает Стайлз, потупив взгляд. – Ты городом ошибся?

– Мимо проезжал, – не теряя уверенности, отвечает Дерек, – и решил напомнить, что ты, вообще-то, обещал вернуться.

Сторож, молчаливо разглядывая каждого по очереди, большим пальцем указывает на входную дверь:

– Все личные разговоры либо на улице, либо в комнате, – хрипловатым голосом предупреждает он.

Без лишних слов, без лишнего внимания ко всем присутствующим, Стайлз выходит прямиком на улицу и останавливается на углу общаги. То, что нужный человек последует за ним, остается без сомнений. Так и происходит.

– Я помню про свои обещания, – говорит Стайлз, оборачиваясь к Дереку лицом.

– Тем не менее, два месяца прошло, – тот опирается плечом на прохладную стену, выложенную темно-коричневым кирпичом. – Твоя учеба начнется уже через неделю.

– Я бы вернулся на каникулы.

– Рождественские? – Дерек неверяще усмехается.

– Да не знаю я, – потерянно разводит руками Стайлз, вытаращив глаза, – может быть, раньше. Но я обязательно бы вернулся, там же отец.

– Там не только отец, – упрекает его Дерек и продолжает, не дожидаясь ответа: – Ты обещал Скотту, что вы поговорите.

Стайлз очень красноречиво молчит, разглядывая свои потрепанные временем кроссовки.

– И на телефон ты не отвечаешь, хотя вроде сам дал добро. – Фраза звучит немного тише, будто невзначай.

– Нужно было подумать, – Стайлз решается наконец-то посмотреть Дереку в глаза, – для такой ситуации у меня совершенно не было плана.

– Для какой? – уточняет тот.

– Для такой, – Стайлз указывает рукой в его сторону. – Только посмотри, Дерек, ты здесь, в Сан-Франциско, разве это не странно?

– Я просто сел в машину и доехал из одного города в другой, я не телепортировался. Что здесь странного?

Дерек удивленно приподнимает брови, и до него, кажется, действительно не доходит, почему этот приезд для кого-то может посчитаться странным. Либо он ловко строит из себя дурака, чтобы не пришлось говорить откровенно о некоторых вещах. Например, о чувствах, которые его привели сюда. О мотивах. 

Но это поправимо.

– Ты сел в машину и приехал сюда ради?.. – на высокой ноте заканчивает Стайлз и выжидающе поглядывает на Дерека, намекая тем самым, чтобы это предложение завершили вместо него.

– Ради тебя, – беззаботно пожимая плечами, сознается он. 

– Вот! – всплеснув руками, подхватывает Стайлз. – Ты приехал сюда ради меня, Дерек. Это странно, – и добавляет спокойней: – Оказывается, я тебя совершенно не знаю. 

– Но ты и не должен был меня знать, успокойся, – Дерек, отпрянув от стены, делает короткий шаг в его сторону, – и чтобы это исправить, тебе достаточно сходить со мной на свидание.

– Ты точно заболел, – улыбается Стайлз, и при этом чувствует, как жаркий румянец затапливает щеки.

– Могу уйти, – Дерек отстраняется назад, однако, Стайлз ловко хватает его за рукав кожаной куртки.

– Нет! – отвечает он, сам того не ожидая.

– Уверен? 

Спустя две секунды раздумий слышится короткое и четкое:

– Уверен.

– Тогда показывай мне город, я не знаю здесь ни одного кафе, – Дерек аккуратно убирает ладонь Стайлза и расправляет на рукаве несуществующие складки – в своем репертуаре. 

Никому нельзя трогать его кожаную куртку. Никому, в принципе, нельзя трогать вещи Дерека Хейла – Стайлз об этом немножечко забыл.

– Вот так сразу? – недоуменно спрашивает он и понимает, что его разум начинает тут же искать тысячу отговорок, тысячу причин никуда с Дереком не идти. – Прямо сейчас? Просто, тут такое дело, мне еще надо заехать к Лидии, чтобы...

– Ты вроде больше не связан обязательствами, разве не так? – Дерек задает очень правильный и очень прямой вопрос.

Стайлз буквально теряется в мыслях, потому что эти слова одним ударом выбивают из него все страхи. Это ведь правда – он больше не связан обязательствами. 

Он свободен.  
Официально.

Да, до дружбы с Лидией, как это было раньше, еще далеко, но сейчас это совершенно не волнует. Беспокойство вызывает другое – осуждение друзей и страх перед настоящим Дереком. Перед тем человеком, которого он никогда, по сути, не знал. 

И что получается в итоге? Стайлз никогда бы не узнал Дерека Хейла, пока находился в отношениях с Лидией Мартин. Это аксиома. Да и друзья у него, если быть честным, вполне адекватные. Просто иногда разум отказывается видеть правду, до тех самых пор, пока люди не начнут тыкать тебя в нее лицом. И ты начинаешь видеть иначе. Начинаешь открывать глаза. Ты начинаешь тихо ненавидеть себя, потому что и раньше допускал правдивые мысли, но не принимал их всерьез, пока не услышал из чужих уст. 

– Разве не так? – повторяет Дерек свой вопрос.

– Так, – немного помешкав, отвечает Стайлз, – но у меня в той квартире еще остались вещи.

– Заберешь их чуть позже, – звучит как утверждение, нежели совет.

И теперь уже Дерек хватает Стайлза за рукав толстовки и ведет к припаркованной возле тротуара машине. Окружающим, оказывается, совсем нет дела до того, что между ними происходит. Никто не смотрит в их сторону, никто не кивает на них, никто не показывает пальцем. Всем абсолютно насрать. 

Почему Стайлз решил, что с другими людьми будет иначе?  
Да потому что гораздо проще укутаться в страхи и предрассудки, чтобы не выходить из собственной зоны комфорта – такая вот паршивая реальность. 

И Стайлз готов с этим бороться. Он, вполне возможно, полностью готов принять новую жизнь, но только с чужой помощью: один не справится. Исключено.

– Ну и куда мы едем? – Дерек открывает дверь с пассажирской стороны, дожидаясь, пока Стайлз удобно устроится на сидении. – Есть у тебя какие-нибудь любимые места?

– Ага, кроватка, туалет и кухня, – усмехается он, пристегивая ремень безопасности, – но можно съездить в Макдак. 

– Очень романтично, – говорит Дерек перед тем, как аккуратно захлопнуть дверь. 

Стайлз провожает его взглядом, с трепетом наблюдая, как тот обходит перед капотом машину и садится за руль. Каждая мелочь для него важна. Каждое движение для него – ново. И хочется верить, что сложности, которые ждут его впереди, он сможет разделить вместе с Дереком, сможет довериться ему, сможет посмотреть на мир их общими глазами. 

Стайлзу хочется верить, что он еще не раз услышит короткую фразу: «Ты больше никому не обязан».

Как напоминание.  
Как голос здравого смысла.

Как легкий намек: «Тебе пора быть со мной».


End file.
